we could be heroes
by sergeant peace
Summary: Roran Vance, long-time friend of Jaune Arc, joins him in his ambitions to become a hunter, but mystery surrounds his family, and he must deal with demons from his own past, haunting his dreams.
1. i dreamed a dream

"Tell the story again Grandpa!"

A request that came up so much during his time with his grandson, no matter how many other stories he would tell the young lion Faunus, he would always come back to the one story that he so loved, the old man in the chair just chuckled, scratching his head behind his own, scarred lion ears, "again Roran?" he asked in amusement, "I've told it several times."

The young lion Faunus looked at his grandfather with amber eyes, his dark auburn hair was ruffled in excitement, "I know, I just like hearing you talk about it!" he said, "I mean, you charged the Atlesian lines with nothing but your saber! And you won!"

"Depends on how you want to see winning," the grandfather said to the seven year old, looking around his home, the pictures of friends long dead, the trophies of battles long gone, old appliances and furniture covered in odds and ends of things that children and other people would leave as gifts or simply forgot, "yeah, I charged the line, I was a eighteen year old in the valerian military, there was eighty of us, all that was left of a two hundred man cavalry unit, we were low on ammo, and low on morale, almost everyone was injured, and yet, when the call came from our sergeant, for our lieutenant had died days before, to mount up so we could aid a group of troops pinned down by Atlesian fire, we instantly jumped onto our horses, I drew my saber, for I no longer had ammo for my revolver, and we spurred on, straight into the line of fire, we few, we privileged few flew across the battlefield and cut through our enemies like a hot knife through butter, for a few moments; a precious few at that, we were untouchable, we were gods," the old man smiled at the memory, "we had broken the Atlesian line that day, with a loss of thirty men, we were hailed as heroes when we got back to our line."

"Wow," Roran said, with eyes shining, "and no one cared that you were a Faunus?"

'No in the military at that time," he said with a smile, "there were too many people trying to kill us for us to be worrying about something as trivial as race or species, we were all brothers in arms."

Roran stood up, "Grandpa Gregory, when I grow up, can I be a hero too?"

"Of course you can," he said with a booming laugh, "they even have schools for it now, why, you could be the greatest hero you could ever want to be."

Roran looked excited at the prospect, but soon his excitement disappeared, "but…I'm a Faunus grandpa…no one…no one would let me try…" he said down cast.

Gregory frowned, "now, there's gonna be a lot of people trying to stop you, but no one will stop you from trying, and so long as you try, you will be a hero."

Roran smiled, "honest?" he asked.

"Honest," he said, then looked up as the door opened and another old man walked in, with a blonde haired boy trailing behind him, "now go have fun with Jaune, me and Grandpa Arc have some catching up to do."

* * *

"Die Grimm!" Roran shouted, swinging a stick at thin air, Jaune was beside him.

"Look out! There's a Beowolf!" Jaune shouted, kicking the air and thrusting his own stick into nothingness, "there's too many of them! What'll we do!?"

"We'll fight!" Roran shouted heroically, climbing onto a tree stump, "stand beside me and we'll make it through!"

Jaune jumped onto the stump and stood back to back with his friend, attempting to pull a serious face, but laughed as Roran's tail beat against his leg, "Roran," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, that happens when I'm excited," Roran said, jumping off the stump, "I mean, I could be a hero one day! Like my granddad!"

"Really?" Jaune asked with a head tilt.

"Yes! Apparently there's schools specialize in it!"

"They're called hunter academies," a deep voice said, making both Jaune and Roran look over, Jaune immediately dropped his stick as his father Joh Arc walked over, "and you have to be the best of the best to even hope to attend a school,"

"Then we'll be the best of the best!" Roran said.

The older Arc laughed, "That is very ambitious, little lion," he said, then looked at his son, "though you may have to remove the 'we'."

Jaune looked down for a few seconds, until Roran threw an arm around his friend, "we'll make it, I wouldn't leave a man behind," Roran said firmly, making Jaune grin.

"Good luck to you two then," he said, he was about to say more, but a scream made him turn around, his hand going to his weapon.

"Beowolves!" someone shouted, and instantly the seasoned hunter sprang into action, his weapon 'storm chaser' in his hand, extending into a large two handed long sword, "you two get to Gregory's house NOW!" he shouted.

Jaune and Roran instantly complied, until a scream sounded much closer, Roran and Jaune looked over and saw a woman being chased by a Beowolf, shaking in terror Roran shouted, "We have to help her!" Jaune looked at him as if he was crazy, but charged at the Beowolf none the less, picking up their abandoned sticks along the way, They both jumped and tackled it at the same time, making it stagger off to the side, Jaune was batting at it with his stick, while Roran jabbed his into it's eyes and then scratched at it with his needle-like claws, snarling the entire time.

The Beowolf howled in irritation and hit Jaune away from him, then grabbed Roran and threw him across the dirt road, he bounced twice before coming to a stop at the foot of an earthen mound, he struggled to stand and watched as the Beowolf slowly stalked around him, snarling and howling, Roran got to his feet and gave as menacing a roar as he could muster, which really sounded pathetic when compared to the Beowolf. He bared his teeth and his claws, ready to fight as the Beowolf charged, behind it, Jaune was running towards it with the broken remains of his stick. Just as the Beowolf reached Roran a shot rang out and the Beowolf flew back, a bullet in it's shoulder, it turned around in time to see Gregory swing his saber and lop its head off with one clean stroke. Behind him stood Grandpa Arc, Crocea Mors out and ready to fight.

"Wow…" Roran said in awe, looking at his grandfather, who walked up to him and hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! Hey!

"Stupid boy," he growled, his hair standing on end, "could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"She needed help!" Roran said, pointing at the woman who was numbly sitting in the middle of the street.

"And so you think two boys armed with sticks could've helped?"

"We distracted it long enough for her to get away." Jaune said, but flinched when his grandfather glared at him.

Gregory looked at the Beowolf lying on the ground, though it was slowly decaying, he could still see the small, but deep gash marks on it's chest, the stick lodged in its eye, and the dark bruises on its legs and stomach showed just how hard the boys had fought, he let out a sigh and put his saber up, "you can't do things like this boys," he berated them, both Roran and Jaune looked down in shame, "but," Gregory started, making them look up, "I have to commend you, you dealt some damage to the beast, despite your obvious lack of training, and you did save the woman." Gregory turned to grandpa Arc, "I say these two heroes deserve a reward!"

* * *

Roran laid on Jaune's floor, three pillows surrounded him, in his hand he held a small tin star that Jaune's father had made for them, said they were the Tin stars of courage, awarded for their bravery, but Roran didn't really care about the tin star, what really made him happy was the woman they had saved, she had walked up to them and thanked them for saving her, and that made everything better, "Hey Jaune…" Roran whispered, "You awake?"

"Yeah," Jaune whispered back,

"We're really gonna be Hunters when we grow up right?"

"Yeah," Jaune said, his voice determined, "we'll be the best there ever was."

Roran nodded and pinned the tin star to his chest. "Roran and Jaune, the Hunter Heroes of vale."

"Try Jaune and Roran," Jaune said with a smirk, "now go to sleep!"

Roran just smirked and stared at the ceiling, his lion ears twitching slightly, _I'll make it there one-day…I'll be a great Huntsman!_

 **Ten years later**

Jaune threw up once more into the trashcan outside of the bullhead, groaning in queasiness, "I hate motion sickness."

"And motion sickness hates you." Roran said, stepping off the bullhead, adjusting his worn duster and hat, he checked his suspenders to make sure they were still holding his pants up right, and made sure his white button up shirt didn't have any stains on it, then he checked to make sure all his weapons were still on him, his shotgun and rifle were still on his back, his revolver and saber were still strapped to his waist, and the knife in his boot was still there, his hair was much longer then it used to be, easily going past his shoulders, he also had the beginnings of a beard sprouting on his face, making it look rough and rugged, he also had a scar that went down the left side of his neck and jaw, but that twinkle of mischief was still there "d'you think you could do anything other then throw up during the initiation?"

"Shut up Roran," Jaune muttered, standing up and looking at his friend, "I'll do fine during the initiation."

"Considering I'm the one who helped you train, I don't doubt that." He said, walking towards the school, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Could you not?" Jaune asked, "I'd hate for you to get kicked out before we even started classes.

"I'm seventeen, it's legal," he defended blowing smoke into Jaune's face, "besides, I'm stressed."

An explosion made both of them duck, instantly they had their hands on their weapons, Jaune had Crocea Mors out and ready, Roran had his hand on the revolver, looking around.

"You could've blown us off the campus you dolt!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Roran rolled his eyes, "Just a girl knocking over some poorly protected dust," he said, "Put the sword up."

Jaune complied, watching the fight, "the princess kind of cute." He said.

"You have no chance." Roran snorted, "me and the redhead however…"

"Please, ten bucks says she shoots you down quicker then hunters shoot nevermore down."

"Bet," Roran said, holding his hand out, Jaune just rolled his eyes and slapped it away, "come on, looks like your 'catch of the day' needs a pick me up."

Roran looked over and saw Ruby lying on the ground, looking at the sky with a hopeless look. "Give me some alone time with her," Roran said, walking towards Ruby, Jaune just snorted and walked towards the direction everyone else was.

"'Scuse me ma'am," Roran said, holding a hand out to Ruby, "looks to me like you need some help."

She took his help gratefully, 'thank you…I'm…ruby rose…"

Roran brought her knuckles up and kissed them, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose," he said with a small smile, "my names Roran Vance."

Ruby was blushing as she slowly brought her hand back, "it-it's a pleasure to meet you," she squeaked out.

"So, what was the ice queen getting onto you about?" Roran asked.

"Oh you know…knocked over some dust…might've blown up."

"That was you?"

She turned red, "y-yes? I…kind of got turned around, and I ran into the little trolley thingy and I hit it over and-you have a tail…"

Roran quirked an eyebrow up, letting his tail swish back and forth lazily, "yep," he said, "that's because I'm a Faunus," he took his hat off and showed her his lion ears, Ruby looked at them in a sort of awe, she slowly started reaching up but then stopped, "probably not very nice to pet your ears huh?" she asked hesitantly.

"Eh, it don't matter to me none Ms. Rose," he said, bending his knee's a little bit so she could touch them.

"They're so soft!" she gushed.

Roran chuckled and slowly stood back up, "yes, they're soft, and slightly ticklish," he said, putting the hat back on.

"Oh…well…I have this." she pulled Crescent rose out, making Roran whistle.

"A scythe, very nice."

'It's also a high impact sniper rifle," she said proudly.

"Uh…."

"It's also a gun."

He nodded in understanding, "well, I don't have a fancy weapon like that, but I do have-" he pulled his revolver and the saber out, "a Colt .45, and a-"

"Valerian steel saber!" Ruby said in excitement, pulling the saber from Roran, "oh my god! This is sooo rare! I thought the mines for this steel were all tapped out!"

"They are," he admitted, he pointed at the sword, "that swords my grandfathers, he was an officer in the Valesian military back during the war, he kept the sword when it was all over."

'Wow…." She whispered, cradling the sword like a baby.

Roran laughed, "can I have my saber back now?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Oh…right…sorry…hehe I'm sort of a weapons nut." She said, handing it back.

"No need to be sorry," he said, "I'd rather call you a weapons specialist though."

"Oh stop it." She gushed, blushing a little.

He smiled and said, "Now, I think it's time to go to the auditorium," he gestured his hand to where most of the students had disappeared.

"Right!" Ruby said brightly, and the two started walking, as they walked, Roran pulled one of his pre-rolled cigarettes out and went to light it, only for it to disappear from between his lips, he looked at Ruby, who was wagging her finger at him as she threw the cigarette in the trash, "smoking's bad for you." she said simply.

"True," he admitted, putting his lighter up, "I guess I'll have to work on that…"

(BREAK)

Roran was lying against the wall, whittling a piece of wood with his knife. He was out of his every day clothes and in a pair of gray cotton sweats and a white t-shirt.

"I think you forgot to put your knife up," Jaune said.

"And I think you left your onesie back home." Roran retorted.

Jaune rolled his eyes; "you threw it out of my luggage and caught it on fire."

Roran smiled at that, "oh yeah, I did."

"So, what's got you all riled up?" he asked.

"Just…nervous I guess," he said with a small smirk, "I mean…we're finally here you know? We can finally prove ourselves."

"Thought we already did that?" Jaune asked, holding up his scarred left arm.

"we proved ourselves back home, not here." Roran said, adding more definition to the piece of wood in his hand. "These guys have all done something like we have, you know, battled Grimm, fought baddies…we're not very special here."

Jaune shrugged, "then we'll show them like we did back home."

Roran smirked, "Yeah…we sure will." He went back to whittling, but stopped as the candles were blown out, "Could you turn those back on please?"

After a few brief seconds the candles were relit, showing four very confused girls looking at him.

"Thank you," he said with a grin, "hard to whittle in the dark."

"Why do you have that knife in here!" Weiss exclaimed, "It's supposed to be in a locker.

"Well you see." He started, then resumed whittling, making Jaune groan and shake his head.

"Wha…hey!"

"What?" Roran asked, looking up.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"I don't know, did it look somethin' like this?" he looked down again, whittling, making Yang start laughing, "you like that huh?"

Weiss let out a sound of frustration and stormed away, Roran stood up, "Well, since I'm up, Howdy, I'm Roran Vance," he held his hand out to Yang.

"Yang Xiao-Long, and this is my sister Ruby!" Yang said, ringing Roran's hand.

"Good to meet you, and I'm already acquainted with Ms. Rose." He gave a slight nod and a wink to Ruby, who blushed in response, "and who's your slightly dark friend in the yukata?"

Blake looked up, "Blake Belladonna." She said, noting Roran's ears and tail.

"Nice to meet you," Roran said, he could smell the familiar scent of Faunus coming from the woman, he could also see her bow move ever so slightly, _a Faunus hiding in plain sight…hmm…_ "Well, it's been a long day, and I'm slightly tired, I guess I'll be seeing you ladies in the morning, Ms. Xiao-long, Ms. Belladonna,' he nodded to Ruby and smiled, "Ms. Rose."

"Okay Slick, get to your bed." Yang said, pushing Roran over to his bedroll and walking back.

"You're gonna get shot one day," Jaune said to his friend.

"It'll be worth it though."


	2. initiation

Roran slung his rifle onto his back, and loaded his shotgun before slinging it too on his back, he pulled his revolver out and checked to make sure it was ready, and then put it up, he pulled the saber out and checked the edge, "still razor sharp." He muttered, putting it up.

"Roran," Jaune said, walking over looking at a paper, "do you remember which locker I had yesterday?"

Roran simply pointed to the one beside him.

"Hehe…right…" Jaune quickly opened the locker and pulled Crocea Mors out, "so," he said, "any more attempts to hit on Ruby today?"

"Probably." He said, "She didn't shoot me down yesterday so…"

"And how will you deal with the protective sister?"

"Easy, I get on her good side," he closed the locker, double checking his weapons and his ammo reserves, "won't be too hard, we were pretty civil yesterday.'

Jaune shrugged, and then looked over at where Weiss was standing talking to another girl, "well, if you'll excuse me, I need to hit it off with the snow angel,"

"Oh this ought to be good," Roran said in amusement, sitting on the bench as Jaune sauntered over to the ice queen.

"Hey Roran!" Ruby said happily, coming up to him, Yang right behind her, 'what are you doing?"

"Watching an impending crash," he said, gesturing over to Jaune, "pull up a chair and watch the fun."

Ruby just laughed and watched as Jaune tried to talk the heiress up, before being pegged to a locker by Pyrrha.

Roran and Yang busted out laughing, while Ruby just shook her head and giggled, Roran stood and walked over to Jaune, "you alright Jaune-boy?"

"Oh it's all fine, just my pride." Jaune said, accepting Roran's help.

"I think it's safe to say, you were 'pegged' for failure."

Ruby groaned, "Really yang? A pun?"

"Oh come on, don't get 'yangry'."

"That's so bad," Roran said, "I'm actually a little sick from that."

Ruby laughed and Yang rolled her eyes, "whatever, I'm hilarious."

"Do not lose that confidence," Roran said.  
******

* * *

Roran stood next to Ruby on one of the small square launchers, Jaune on his other side, they had just been given the details on how initiation was going to work, "so, first person I see is my partner huh?" he said, then looked at Ruby, "guess that'll be you beautiful, because I see you in my dreams all the time."

Ruby blushed, "y-yeah, well…" she said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

Jaune rolled his eyes, "How are you so good at that?" he asked.

Roran shrugged.

"Now, um excuse me sir." Jaune started, looking at Ozpin, "are you going to…drop us off…or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said stoically.

"Uh-huh, and um…did you like…hand out parachutes before or…"

"Jaune," Roran said, getting the blonde boys attention, "when you get shot into the air, just open up your shield, trust me, it'll help."

Jaune hesitated, then nodded as both he and Roran got shot into the air, Roran pulled his shotgun out and started firing, slowing down his progress, while Jaune pulled Crocea Mors out and allowed the shields added wind resistance to slow down substantially, "It worked!" Jaune shouted gleefully, then he started to plummet fast towards the forest, "IT WORKED!?" he screamed in terror.

Roran rolled his eyes, "spear a damn tree!" he called back, but doubted he heard, he continued to fire his shotgun until he got close enough to a large oak tree to pull his knife out and stab it into the trunk, the result was a slowed decent down a tree, and a jarred shoulder.

"Damn it," Roran muttered, looking around while he stretched his joint, "bad idea." He looked around, "hmm…where'd Ms. Rose land…" he started walking, looking in all directions, 'Ms. Rose!" he shouted, "you there!?" he went around a tree and crashed into the chest of a certain tank, 'Oh…howdy." He said to Cardin Winchester, who was looking down at him with something akin to disgust, "er…I was just lookin' for someone…so…"

"Don't matter anymore," Cardin said, "you're my partner now…sad to say…" he turned and started walking north, 'come on, the sooner we get the relic the sooner we get home."

Roran sighed, "Sad to say," he muttered, 'sad to say I got your sorry ass instead of a cute redhead."

* * *

Jaune groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of the foliage, cuts ands crapes covering his arms and legs, "open your shield he says," Jaune grumbled, "Things will be better he says, you'll land perfectly he says."

"Do you need help?" someone asked, he looked up and found Pyrrha looking down at him, a hand held out.

"How could you tell?" he asked, taking her hand and letting her hoist him up.

"Just a feeling." She said with a soft laugh.

"You have good feelings," he said, stretching as good as he could, "so, where's the relics?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

* * *

Roran ran alongside Cardin, dodging attacks from Beowolves as he did, to his left, the forest was on fire, "who the hell caught the forest on fire!?"

"Probably a couple of idiots," Cardin said, swinging his mace at an approaching Beowolf

Roran rolled to the side, avoiding a charging Beowolf as he pulled his revolver out, firing from the hip he emptied the six bullets into the heads of six beowolves before returning the gun to it's holster and pulling the shotgun on his back out, he jumped on top of the larger Beowolf and blasted a slug in between it's head and back, decapitating it, he fired a few more slugs before he was almost overwhelmed, he jumped over the charging monsters and pulled his saber, soon he was dodging between them, slashing and slicing through bone and flesh as easily as going through wet paper.

"Move!" Cardin shouted, instantly Roran jumped up into the tree canopy as an explosion sounded behind him, he looked over and saw Cardin slamming his mace into the ground, sending an explosive force through the Beowolves, then the heavy-set knight charged in, swinging his mace in a deadly arc, Roran grinned and pulled his Henry rifle out, taking pot shots at Beowolves until they were all dead, he jumped down and nodded to Cardin, "Not too bad Winchester."

"Not bad yourself," Cardin said begrudgingly, "Where'd you learn to do all that? I've never seen anyone change through several different weapons like that, usually they have one combo weapon. Sword gun, shotgun axe."

"I like to go old school." He said, reloading his revolver and checking his shotgun, "I learned a lot of what I know through my grandfather, and by practical means." He looked at Cardin and smirked at the boys confusion, "Aka, I loaded these weapons, went out into the forest and learned on the job."

Cardin's eyes widened, "No way,"

"Way," he said, "me and Jaune, we kept 'playing soldier' as his dad called it, we'd sneak out at night, go look for somethin' to fight, even paired up with a huntsman for one midnight battle."

"And you've never been to one of the academies?"

"Nope,"

"No formalized training?"

"None,"

"do you even know what Aura is?"

"…What in the hell is aura?"

* * *

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"You really don't know?" Pyrrha asked in astonishment.

"Nope…I think that huntsman mentioned it once…but must not have been important if he didn't tell us…"

"Maybe he didn't know you didn't have it." Pyrrha said, 'this is bad, you need it to protect and heal you…close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

wwwwwwwwww

No," Roran said firmly, walking into the abandoned temple.

"Why not? I can activate it now,"

"It'll fatigue you, and with as much fighting as we're having to do, I'd rather have my partner at full capacity and ready to fight.'

"It won't take much out of me," Cardin argued, "Besides, aura can heal injuries!"

"I'll be fine Cardin, now hurry up and pick a relic so we can get out of here."

wwwwwwwwww

Roran watched as team JNPR and team RWBY walked towards the dorms, "Jaune! Ms. Rose!" he shouted, running over to them, "Congrats on making team leader you two."

"T-thanks Roran," Ruby said, blushing slightly, "um…congratulations on getting team CRDL."

Roran looked back at his team mates, who were already rough housing in the middle of the plaza, "yeah, it'll be great having them as roommates," he dead panned. He looked at the two leaders, "so, what happened out there? You guys got back even later then me and Cardin."

'Well…" Ruby hesitated, "there was sort of a Nethermore, and a deathstalker, and we had to fight them, and I ran up the side of the cliff and it was really cool and-"

"We actually got to fight some big game," Jaune interjected before Ruby went on a full blown ramble, "you know, unlike you."

"What? I had to fight Beowolves! And I bet that deathstalker was on the small side."

"Uh…beowolves?" Ruby asked, "Were they…kind of running away from a forest fire?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hehe…funny story…"

"You're the one who caught the forest on fire?"

"You caught the forest on fire?" Jaune asked.

"No! Well…I may have had something to do with it…technically Weiss was the one who caught it on fire."

Jaune and Roran looked at each other, then burst out laughing, making ruby awkwardly shuffle from foot to foot, "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Don't be," Roran said between laughs, "it made things a lot more interesting then they were going to be."

"Mr. Vance!" goodwitch shouted, making all three jump, Roran turned around slowly,

"Yes ma'am?" he asked cautiously.

"Mr. Winchester has informed me that your aura isn't activated."

"Uh…yeah…"

"And you refused to have it activated?"

"Yes ma'am, I didn't want to impede our mission simply to have some kind of…force field…"

Goodwitch walked over, 'be that as it may, you still need aura to help you in battle, it gives you an extra layer of protection, and shields you from outside influence, so if you'd allow me."

"I get the feelin' I don't have a choice here." Roran said, his tail twitching.

"No you don't, now-" she put a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, muttering as she did, soon a gold glow surrounded Roran, when she stopped she took a step back and nodded, "there we go, you're aura levels are surprisingly high…though not as high as some others." She looked at Jaune for a few seconds before walking away, "Good night children."

Roran nodded is thanks and turned to Ruby, who had been attempting to touch his tail.

"I wasn't doing anything," Ruby said quickly, stepping back, Roran smirked, "um…I'm going to…go…before…you know…I embarrass my self more…um…goodnight Jaune…night Roran."

"G'night!" Jaune said, waving her off.

"Goodnight Ms. Rose." Roran said, tipping his hat, 'sweet dreams,"

She smiled and walked away, leaving Jaune and Roran on their own.

"So, how's Cardin as a teammate?" Jaune asked, starting to walk again.

"He's loud, obnoxious, and slightly racist, and somewhat of a bully."

"Yikes, sounds bad."

"It won't be," Roran said with a grin, "I'll just have to show him his place.'

"Good luck," Jaune said with a laugh, "Goodnight Roran."

"Night Jaune-boy." He said, walking towards his dorm room, when he got in all the beds were occupied except the one by the wall, he walked over and set his stuff down.

"Sure you wouldn't rather have a cat bed?" Dove asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, we'll put out some cream for ya." Sky said.

Without looking, Roran pulled his knife out and threw it, it pegged the wall right by Doves head, making him yelp, "what was that boys?" Roran asked, looking over with a bored look.

"N-nothing Roran!"

"Y-yeah, just ignore us!"

Roran smirked, "that's what I thought," he said, walking over to Dove and pulling the knife out, Cardin just scowled, 'Got somethin' to say partner?"

"No, nothing," Cardin growled.

"Good," Roran said, he shed his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist; he picked up his toiletries and started walking to the bathroom, "Be in the shower."


	3. bigotry and understanding

Roran woke up with a strangled gasp, sitting bolt right in his bed as he looked around in terror, when he finally remembered where he was it took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he looked at his teammates and saw they were still asleep, he quietly got out of bed, grabbing his scroll and cigarettes as he left the room. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked, trying to forget the dream, "came back now of all times?" he muttered, lighting a cigarette as he went, his ear twitched and he looked up, his eyes scanning the roof tops, he sniffed the air, then said, "you know, if you want to talk you can just come out and say so, no need to be sneaking around."

For a few seconds nothing happened, and then a dark figure jumped down from the roof, and slowly walked towards him.

"Ms. Belladonna." He greeted, blowing a cloud of smoke out of his nose.

'Roran," she greeted, eyeing him cautiously.

He took a drag out of the cigarette and blew it out, "so, what's a Faunus doing playing human in a hunter school?"

Blake's bow twitched slightly, "how'd you know?"

"Hmm…how did a Faunus know that you yourself was a Faunus?" he asked, putting the cigarette out, "doesn't seem too hard to figure out, does it Ms. Belladonna.'

"I assumed you're sense of smell wasn't as good anymore," she said, her eyes darting to the cigarettes.

He smirked, 'please, I'm not a chain smoker, my sinuses aren't completely screwed yet." He leaned against the wall, 'so, why the bow?"

She looked away, and then said, "I have my secrets, the same as anyone else, and I'd rather not tell someone I just met yesterday"

He held his hands up in defeat, "Yes ma'am, sorry to intrude," he said with a lopsided grin.

She rolled her eyes, "would you drop that good old boy routine? It's getting annoying."

"It's not an act Ms. Belladonna." He said, putting his arms down, "my grandfather taught me how to be polite, said to always address young ladies I don't know very well by they're last name, with the title of 'Ms.' or if they're married, 'Mrs.' And since I don't know you, or anyone else for that matter, very well right now, you're all known by this line of reasoning, except for the ice queen, not particularly fond of her"

Blake watched him, "she's Weiss Schnee you know…heiress to the Schnee dust company."

"I don't care if she's president of Remnant, I don't particularly like her."

Blake snorted, "I wasn't telling you that piece of information in her defense."

Roran just laughed. "So, why are you out here this late?"

'I could ask you the same question." Blake said.

He shifted a little uncomfortably, "just…nightmares," he said.

"Nightmares? Really?"

"Yeah, I have nightmares sometimes, so does everyone," he said, "What's your excuse?"

"I'm…used to being out at night." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Same," he said, standing up and stretching, "but it's late even for us night owls, by your leave Ms. Belladonna." He said with a nod, walking back towards the dorms, Blake watched him for a while, before jumping back up onto the roof. Roran walked back to his room and walked in, everyone was still asleep, he sat on his bed, checking his scroll, it was three in the morning, and Roran knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so he grabbed a pair of work out shorts and another shirt, and then left the room once more, intent on getting a work out in before classes.

* * *

Roran sat in his first class of the day, watching Jaune fight Cardin, it had been a few weeks since initiation and mostly everyone was finally situated, there weren't as many fights over who was leader, or who deserved to be what, everything had calmed down…

…Except in team CRDL, tempers were still running high after the their first night, Cardin and Roran were still butting heads, especially when it came down to anything Faunus, from Faunus rights to whether or not a Faunus should be allowed to join hunter schools. The arguments had yet to get physical, but they had definitely drove a wedge down the center of the team, with Cardin and Sky on one side, and Roran and oddly enough Dove on the other.

"Hey Roran!" Ruby's happy voice cut through Rorans thoughts, making him look up as the red headed teen plopped down beside him.

"Evening Ms. Rose," he said with a smile, the two had become increasingly close during the past weeks, always finding time to hang out with each other, 'how are you today?"

"Just great! Can't wait for the extended weekend coming up." she shook in anticipation, "three days of freedom! Going to Vale, looking at the shops…"

"The small street fair that'll be held for the upcoming Vytal festival?" Roran added with a smile.

"Yes! It'll be so much fun!"

"Is team RWBY going together as a team?"

"A-actually, Weiss wanted to go to the docks, a-and I know the fair isn't anywhere near the docks, and I really wanted to go to the fair so...do you think…you might…want to tag along or something?"

Roran smiled, "why Ms. Rose, are you asking me out on a date?"

"M-m-maybe." Ruby mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

Roran gave her a grin, "I'd love to go then." He said, making Ruby blush. He looked back to the fight in time to see goodwitch call the fight, both Cardin and Jaune were on their feet, and both of their auras were in the red.

"Good job to you both, though, Mr. Winchester I strongly suggest that you use more tact when fighting, instead of charging head first into the fight."

Cardin just grimaced and walked back to the stands, Jaune wiped sweat off his brow as he returned his sword back to its sheath.

"Good job Jaune," Roran said, "you're still relying too much on full frontal attacks, you need to be more defensive, you got a shield for a reason."

"Right," Jaune said with an awkward laugh.

"Don't forget about the trip to forever falls coming up students," Goodwitch said, "dismissed."

Roran sat with team RWBY and team JNPR, talking about the trip to forever falls, though Roran wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy thinking about the street fair that he and ruby were going to go to, he was happy she had invited him, and even more happy that it would just be the two of them. He had made sure to check his account so that he knew how much Lien he had. He was planning everything in his head, at least until he heard cruel laughter, he looked up and felt his hair stand on end when he saw Cardin and Sky making fun of a rabbit Faunus, Dove looked uncomfortable with the situation, but he wasn't speaking up on her behalf.

"Roran," Jaune warned as the cowboy stood up.

"I'll be right back," he growled, stalking towards Cardin.

'OW THAT HURTS!" Velvet cried as Cardin pulled on her ears.

"See I told you they were real sky!" Cardin said with a sneer.

"What a freak!" Sky laughed, "Right Dove?"

Dove shook his head slightly.

"Let her go," Roran growled as he came up to Cardin, Sky went quiet as he saw the rage in Rorans amber eyes.

Cardin just laughed at Roran and tightened his grip.

"I said, LET HER GO!" Roran roared, making everyone stop what they were doing and looking over in interest. Rorans ears were pinned back and his lips were curled in a snarl, his teeth bared.

Cardin slowly let go of Velvet, who instantly stood and sped walked away, tears falling, "aw, kitty has claws." Cardin taunted, standing up, he easily dwarfed Roran, but he was slightly uneasy at how feral the boy in front of him looked, claws were coming out of his fingers, sharp and deadly.

"Yeah I got claws," Roran said, a throaty growl emanating from him, "and these claws will tear you to fucking shreds!"

"We were just having fun," Sky said lamely, leaning back slightly.

"Fun?" he snarled, "It's fun to belittle and harass Faunus? It's fun to make a girl cry!"

'It's fun to put freaks in their place." Cardin snapped, and instantly Roran was in front of him, his claws mere inches from Cardin's neck.

"Say that again." Roran growled, "I dare you,"

"What is going on here!?" Goodwitch shouted. Making Cardin look over, Rorans claws retracted,

"Just a…argument." Cardin muttered.

"Yeah, argument." Roran agreed, keeping his glare on Cardin.

She glared at them, then said, "return to your seats, now.'

Roran turned slowly away and walked back to JNPR's table, sitting by Jaune once more, he felt their eyes on him, but he said nothing.

"There were better ways to handle that Roran," Yang said.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said, "I know you wanted to defend that Faunus, but attacking like that…that would just give him an excuse."

"He doesn't need one," Roran said quietly, "They never do…"

* * *

Roran sat on the edge of his bed, a cigarette between his lips, the smoke lazily filtering out of the cracked window beside him, his scroll was on at his bed side, showing that it was 2 AM, and yet Roran wasn't willing to try and sleep, instead he was cleaning his revolver, the barely audible clicks and scraping of metal on metal not enough to rouse his teammates, it was the tenth time he was cleaning it, in another minute he would put it back together and pull the trigger to hear the satisfying sound of an empty snap, before he would take it apart again to redo the process.

"Roran," Cardin groaned from his bed, he sat up and glared at the Faunus, "why the hell are you awake? It's 2 AM.'

Roran looked at his roommate, biting back a retort, "Not tired," he said, putting his revolver down and picking up the shotgun, dismantling it within two short minutes.

"You've been at that for three hours now," Cardin snapped, making Roran raise an eyebrow at the large brute, "can't sleep with all the clicks," Cardin muttered, lying back down, 'Just get to sleep."

"Can't," Roran said, cleaning the now detached barrel of his shotgun.

Cardin muttered something, and then said louder, "Is this some kind of stupid Faunus crap or something?"

Rorans ear twitched at the attempted insult, "no, just can't get to sleep, already tried, and already failed." He put the shotgun together and slung it on his shoulder, he then stood up and grabbed a few things, "I'm going to the training room," before Cardin could say anything he closed the door and made his way through the halls to the training room.

* * *

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Roran tiredly walked beside Jaune as they walked through Forever Falls, he had tried to stay with his teammates during this excursion, but ended up getting frustrated with Cardin and Sky's topic of discussion, being once again Faunus rights and why they were pointless, so he had left them, Dove had followed and was currently helping Weiss draw some sap from an older tree.

"Have you slept at all since we got here?" Jaune asked.

"Couple of hours this week," Roran muttered back, "nightmares are coming back."

"How'd you get them to go away the last time?" Jaune asked, "because if you keep going like this, you're gonna run yourself into the ground…again…"

"I never got them to go away," he said, "I just got used to them…new place I'm bound to be on edge, give it a few more days and I'll be right as rain."

"Riiight," Jaune said, completely unconvinced.

"Roran!" Ruby called, making Roran look over at the young girl, who was holding an empty jar, "do you think you can help me with this?"

"Of course Ms. Rose," he said, walking over to her, together they went to a tree and started tapping into it, as the sap slowly filled up the jar, Ruby looked at Roran, "you and Cardin are still fighting?"

"Not fighting…just…at odds." He said, "we have too different of opinions on a lot of things, I can't see me ever being on the same page as him, let alone the same team.

"Nope.' She said.

He looked at her, "Is that you agreeing with me, or saying that you don't believe me."

"You're part of a team now," she said, "it doesn't matter if you two have different views on things, you have to work past it."

"And what if we can't get past it?"

"Then you get outside help." Ruby said, "I mean…look at me and Weiss…we're polar opposites, and yet we manage to make it work, because we know, to be a team we have to help each other, no matter what."

Roran smiled a little, "You're very wise Ms. Rose."

Ruby blushed a little, 'Just…telling you what I learned." She said happily.

Roran nodded, then looked up as he heard something, it was angry and hungry…it was growling, "there's Grimm heading our way," he said, standing up straight and putting the top on the jar, "we need to-" he stopped as he heard a scream of terror, "Sky…" he muttered, pulling his revolver and saber out, "Dove! Lets go!"

"Got it," Dove said, pulling his sword out, together he and Roran ran towards the last place they had seen their teammates.

* * *

Cardin hit another Ursai away from the injured Sky, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he said over and over again, slamming his mace into the ground to ward more of the pack away.

Sky was swinging his halberd with one hand, his other cradled against his body, "we need help!" he shouted at Cardin.

"No shit!" Cardin snarled, backing up against a tree as the Ursai slowly made their way forward, the Alpha of the group raised it's paw to strike at Cardin, only for it's arm to fall uselessly to the ground, it looked confused for all of two seconds before it's head went the same way as it's arm, as it fell, it revealed Roran, standing behind it with his saber drawn and his revolver pointed at the other Ursai, "look guy's I know he's an asshole," he said to the Ursai, "but he's my partner so could you let him off with a warning."

An Ursa swung it's arm at Roran, who jumped over the fist and fired at the Ursa, the bullets of his revolver bouncing off it's thick bone armor, "or not!" he growled, putting the revolver up and pulling the shotgun out, blowing a hole in the Ursa's chest.

"Watch out!" Cardin exclaimed, pushing Roran out of the way as an Ursa charged the Faunus' blind side, Roran was spared, but Cardin was hit against the tree.

"Cardin!" Roran shouted, running to his teammate and helping him up.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, "where's Sky?"

"Dove got him out, but there's too many Ursai for us to simply leave! We gotta clear them out."

"lets get to work then." Cardin growled, throwing his mace at a Ursa sneaking up on Roran, the heavy weapon knocked it's head clean off. Roran turned and charged, swinging his saber in a deadly arc, Cardin rolled past him and picked up his mace, slamming it into the legs of another Ursa as he shot up, as it fell he slammed it into it's back, activating the red dust crystal as he did, instantly pulverizing the creatures back, Roran went back to back with Cardin, looking at the last five Ursai that surrounded them, Cardin glanced at Roran, even though they had only been fighting for a few minutes, the Faunus looked exhausted, his arms were shaking and he seemed a little unsteady.

"You good?" Cardin asked.

"Yeah…how many on your side?" Roran asked tiredly.

'Three…you?"

"Two…I got three slugs in this here shot gun…care to switch dancing partners?"

Cardin gave a dry chuckle, "yours is prettier anyways."

Roran just gave a tired laugh and jumped, back flipping over Cardin as the Berserker turned and charged at the two Ursai, Roran fired off three shots as quickly as he could with the pump shotgun, he landed with his back to the now dead Ursai, sizeable holes in their chests, Cardin swung his Mace twice, catching the first Ursa on the first, and the second on the back swing, they stood together among the corpses, breathing slightly labored.

"I think they're over here!" someone shouted, making Roran look over as Jaune and his team burst through the foliage, followed by Dove, who looked relieved to see the remainder of his team safe, "thank Oum you two are alright," Jaune said, "come on, Goodwitch said we needed to leave, now."

* * *

Roran punched the heavy bag in the training room, his fists were slightly bruised and scratched from punching it without any kind of wrap or glove but he didn't care, the pain kept his mind off of how woefully tired he was.

"Roran," someone said, making the Lion Faunus look up, Cardin was walking towards him, clad in his sleepwear, "We need to talk."

"Okay," He said, turning around and getting into a boxing stance.

Cardin sighed, "what are you doing?" he asked tiredly.

"You said you wanted to talk," he said, "so talk while you spar." He threw a couple of jabs and a cross at the larger boy, who blocked his attacks and sent a few punches back.

"We need to get on the same page," Cardin said, blocking a kick from Roran and punching him in the chest, "put aside whatever stupid ass squabbles we got so we can get to being a team."

"I agree," Roran said, punching Cardin in the jaw and sweeping his legs out from under him, "how do you suppose we do that?"

Cardin grabbed Rorans leg and pulled it out from under him, "how about-" Cardin started, getting Roran in a headlock, "we lay down some ground rules?"

Roran drove his elbow into Cardin's stomach, before getting him into a full nelson, "alright-" he struggled out, "-first rule, no insulting Faunus."

"Sounds fair-" Cardin growled, using his superior strength to yank himself out of Rorans hold and punching him in the jaw, "second rule, no smoking in the room."

"Dove does it too!"

"He's not allowed to either." Cardin said.

Roran jumped up and wrapped his legs around Cardins' neck, bringing the boy down, "fair," he muttered, tightening his hold "No fresh cut flowers in the vase on weekdays."

"Why?" Cardin gasped, trying to wrestle out of his hold.

"Distracts me from work, fucks with my nose."

"Fine…no…Hank Williams…on Friday…nights…"

"What's wrong with Hank?" Roran asked in confusion.

Cardin sat up and slammed Roran down on the mat, making the man groan in pain and lie there as Cardin stood up, breathing heavily. "Nothing, just don't like listening to him on a Friday night." He held his hand out, "Deal?"

Roran looked at it, and then took it, he then pulled Cardin down and punched him in the forehead, sending the man tumbling back across from him to lie on the matt in pain. "Deal." He mumbled.

"Good…Ow…" Cardin groaned, holding his forehead.

"Great talk." Roran said in exhaustion, holding a thumbs up, "same time next week…aaaaand break."


	4. helping a friend

Deep in the emerald forest Jaune and Roran fought side by side against a pack of Beowolves, they moved like a well-oiled machine, the muscle memory from years of training together keeping them in sync. Roran fired his revolver at a Beowulf and jumped over Jaune as the knight attacked a Beowulf that was beside Roran. "Griffons coming in!" Jaune shouted, looking up as a small flock dove at them.

"Get me up!" Roran shouted, running at Jaune, jumping on his shield, with Jaune's aid he shot into the air, pulling his saber out and slashing two griffons before pulling his handgun out and peppering the others with his revolver, as he fell he landed on another griffon and stabbed it in the back of the head with his hunting knife, when he landed, he rolled off and cut a Beowulf in half, as he stood up, he saw the glint of steel passing his head, he turned around and saw a Beowulf fall to the ground with Crocea Mors lodged in it's skull, "a little close for comfort there Jaune-boy." Roran muttered, "didn't even warn me."

Jaune shrugged, "Duck." He said.

Roran walked over to Crocea Mors and pulled it out, tossing it to Jaune, who caught it easily, "any left?"

"Nope, those Griffons took off after they saw a flying Faunus come at them, and we killed all the beowolves…so…"

Roran nodded, but reloaded his guns anyways, "Lets keep going."

"Isn't it getting late? I thought you were going to the fair with Ruby?"

"Weiss is making her go to the docks with them, so no." Roran pulled a collapsible scope out of his pocket and looked around, "nothing close."

"Lets just go back to Beacon." Jaune said.

"I'll stay out."

"Roran…" Jaune started.

"What?"

"You can't just stay out here until you collapse like you do at in the training room."

'I have not collapsed! I've blacked out, there's a difference."

"Not much, look, I know those night terrors are getting to you, but you can't let them. Especially with our first missions coming up."

Roran scratched his jaw, "I'm fine," he said, "I just don't want to go back yet."

"Am I gonna have to call Amelia, because I will you know."

Roran chuckled, Amelia was the eldest Arc daughter, and the one who had been tasked with taking care of Jaune and Roran when their parents went out of town, she was infamous among the two friends, since she could beat them both with her hands tied behind her back. "She can't do anything now,"

"Except come down here and beat your ass." Jaune said with a smirk, "now come on, we need to get back, it's getting dark and I'm sure Ruby's back."

"Fine…" Roran mumbled, the two men started walking back the way they had come. "So…how are things going with 'the attempted courtship of Weiss Schnee'?" Roran asked.

"It's hit a…small speed bump, but I'm confident that-"

"She hates your guts doesn't she?" Roran cut him off.

"…I wouldn't say hate…"

Roran just laughed, "You gotta stop with the cheesy pick up lines." He said, "Actually try to be her friend first."

"How will that help?"

"Uh…I don't know…lets her get to know you better, so instead of the awkward, untalented, scraggly blonde weirdo who only hits on her, you can be the awkward, untalented, scraggly blonde weirdo who's her friend.'

"...Your insulting me right now aren't you?"

"Kind of," Roran said, and after a few moments of silence they both started laughing, the climbed the cliff and were soon back on campus. "so what do ya say, wanna make friends with the Heiress? Or do you want to keep getting shot down like Grandpa Gregory with the barmaid?"

"I'll go with friends." Jaune said. "Anyways, it looks like we're coming up on the winter break, you gonna go home with me?"

"Not sure…" he said, "Might stay on campus…not like I can benefit from going to an empty house."

"You know you're welcome at my place at anytime, besides, isn't your sister coming to visit."

"Doubtful," he said, "she didn't even come home when the old man died, what makes you think she'd come home for the winter break?"

"Good point." Jaune said, he was about to say more until a blur of black shot past them, knocking Jaune over into a trash can, while Roran dodged to the side, "Blake?" he asked, catching her familiar scent.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted, running out with Yang right behind her, stopping when she saw Roran and Jaune, "did you see-"

"Yes," Roran said, "It was her…what happened?"

"I…I don't-"

"I'll tell you what happened," Weiss interjected, walking up from behind Ruby, "Blake just admitted that she's a-" Weiss stopped as Yang threw a hand over her mouth.

"Team ears only." Yang said, dragging the irate heiress away from the situation.

Roran raised an eyebrow and looked at Jaune, who was busy trying to climb his way out of the trashcan. "So…what's going on?"

"I don't know…Weiss and Blake were fighting over the white fang and Blake said some things…and…"

He nodded understandingly, "I think I understand now…" he looked at Jaune, who looked at him in confusion, "I can find her if you want me to." He said.

"You can?" Ruby asked hopefully, then hesitated, "but…it's not fair to you…I mean…you might be out all night…and…"

"Don't worry about it Ruby," he said with a smile, "I'll find her before curfew,"

Ruby jumped happily, "Thank you so much Roran!" she shouted, kissing him on the cheek, "if you find anything out text me, no matter the time!" and with that ruby ran back into her room, shutting the door.

"You are whipped." Jaune said, finally out of the trashcan, a couple of wadded up napkins were caught in his armor.

"I'm merely helping a friend." Roran said, 'I have no idea what you're talking about, you might want to clean yourself up."

Jaune looked at his armor and hastily picked the napkins out, "well…lets get going."

"What are you talking about?" Roran asked.

"I'm not letting you go off alone to find Blake, last time I let you do anything on your own you got mauled by an Ursa."

"It was a Beowulf!" Roran defended. "And I got out of it fine."

"The scar on your neck says otherwise, so no if-ands- or buts," he texted Pyrrha real quick, then said, "lets go."

* * *

Blake walked alongside Sun, trying to block the inner turmoil in her mind, what would she do if they ratted her out? Would she try and stay at beacon? Or would she force to run from both the white fang, and Hunters?

"Uh…Blake…" Sun started, "not to alarm you…but um…there's two guys walking towards us, ones a Faunus, and the others a knight, both have their weapons out, and both look ready for a fight."

Blake looked to where Sun was pointing, and saw Roran and Jaune crossing the street to them, Jaune had Crocea Mors drawn, and Roran had his hand on his revolver, both were watching Sun, 'Do you know them?"

"Yes I do," Blake mumbled, "it's two of my classmates, probably…" _here to take me in,_ she finished in her mind, 'lets go," she said, grabbing Sun by the hand and running.

* * *

"Why are they running?" Jaune asked as Blake and Sun took off the completely different way.

"Well maybe if you hadn't pulled out Crocea Mors like you were gonna fight someone, they wouldn't have run!" Roran snapped as the two took off after the Faunus.

"You're one to talk!" Jaune shot back, "You had your hand on your revolver the minute you saw the monkey Faunus!"

"So I have an itchy trigger finger when it comes to people I don't necessarily know!" Roran jumped over a trash can, "you won't be able to outrun them! head them off!"

Jaune just nodded and took off down a side road, Roran continued after them.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"The cowboys following us!" Sun said.

"Of course he is." Blake said.

Sun grabbed an apple off of a nearby stand and hurled it at Roran, Roran simply drew his revolver and shot the apple out of his way before returning his revolver to it's holster, all of it was in one fluid motion, lasting only a few seconds at most. "Okay, so he's some kind of gunslinger?"

"Yes, and if he catches me…"

"Watch out!" Sun shouted, pushing her out of the way and rolling out of the way himself as Jaune appeared stumbling in front of them, Sun instantly pulled Ruyi and Jingu bang out, attacking Jaune.

"What the-" Jaune started, expanding his shield in the nick of time to stop the weapon.

"Blake we need to-" Roran started, only to stop as Blake drew Gambol shroud and swung at him. He ducked the attack neatly and pulled his saber, "what the hell!" he shouted, stopping another attack, 'why the hell are you-" he stopped another strike, "Stop-" he ducked once more, "Stop attacking me!"

"I'm not going back." Blake snapped, 'If you think you can just detain me-"

"Detain you? I'm a student! Not a police officer!" he disengaged and jumped back, he drew his pistol and pointed it at Blake, who now had her own gun attachment pointed at Roran, the lethal sheath of Gambol shroud pointed at Jaune, Sun had Ruyi Bang pointed at Jaune and Jingu bang pointed at Roran, who in turn drew his shotgun and pointed it at Sun. Jaune, to his credit, had his sword pointed at Blake and his shield at sun.

"Okay…I'm gonna invest in some kind of ballistic weapon…or at least a dagger or something because this is bullshit." Jaune muttered.

"Been tellin' you that for years." Roran said, "alright, looks like we got ourselves a little Valesian stand off-"

"A what?" Sun asked in confusion.

"-Never mind, point is, there ain't no way we're gonna settle this just by sitting here fighting each other, so how about we all just put the weapons up, and discuss this like adults, because this seems to be a very big misunderstanding."

Blake hesitated, "you put your weapons up first."

"Really? You're gonna pull that? Really? How about we all put them up at the same time, and then go find a café or something to talk at."

"Seems reasonable." Sun said, giving Blake a sheepish grin as she glared at him.

"On the count of three." Roran said, "one…two…three." He put his revolver and shotgun up, Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors, Sun put up Ruyi and Jingu Bang, while Blake sheathed Gambol shroud and returned it to it's position on her back.

"Alright…now, can I ask what the hell is going on?"

"First off, why are you two following me?" Blake asked, crossing her arms.

"I came to find you as a favor to Ruby, she was worried about you." Roran said, "Why did you run? Huh?"

"Did they tell you what happened?" Blake asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"No, they've been real hushed up about it," Roran said, pulling his pack of cigarettes out, "but I think I can guess-" he lit one and took a deep drag, "-what it's about." He pointed at his ears, "they found out didn't they?"

"Found out what?" Jaune asked in confusion, looking from Roran to Blake, he looked at Blake's bow and saw them twitch, "oh…"

"In…a way…" Blake mumbled, "It's a long story…"

Roran and Jaune looked at each other, then shrugged, "we got time."

* * *

"An ex-white fang member.' Jaune mumbled, drinking his tea thoughtfully, "hiding in plain sight…that's…pretty cool."

"And pretty dangerous," Sun added, "do you know how long you'd be in jail for being apart of the white fang?"

"Too long," Roran said, smoking his tenth cigarette in a row.

"So now you understand why I ran…" Blake mumbled, "they would've…they were going to…"

"They barely even knew how to react." Roran said, "Ruby was more worried for you then anything else, yang looked confused as all hell, the only one on a war path was Weiss, and she looked like she was in shock too."

"Either way, I don't want to go back…at least not until I figure something out…"

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Jaune asked, stirring his tea with a pinky.

"The white fang." Blake started, "They've never needed this much dust before, I highly doubt they're behind the string of robberies happening in vale."

"Mhmm…and…I know I'm gonna regret this…but…how are you going to prove this?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Well…" Sun spoke up, stirring his tea with his tail, "the best way to find out if they are doing it…is to go to the place they would do it, and find them not doing it."

"Brilliantly put." Jaune said, toasting his glass with Sun.

"And where would that be?" Roran asked.

"Well, I heard from a couple of guys on the ship I came in on talking about a shipment of dust coming in tonight."

"How big?" Blake asked.

"Very, Big Schnee freighter."

"Then we'll stake it out." Blake said.

"Yes lets," Roran said, pulling his scroll out.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting Ruby know what's going on-" he stopped as his scroll was shot out of his hand by Gambol Shroud, "…that had all my music…" he muttered, 'Why did you shoot my scroll out of my hand?"

"I don't want Ruby and the others getting involved…not yet…"

"You couldn't just…say that?"

* * *

Roran watched the Schnee freighter through a scope that he had brought along, beside him Jaune was taking a nap, using his sweater and shield as a way to prop himself up off the ground, Blake was lying beside him, watching the cargo intensely.

"Who's hungry?" Sun asked, appearing behind them with fruit in his arms, "I stole us some food."

"Do you always steal without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun shot back, making Roran laugh, Blake simply glared at him.

"Ok, too soon."

"Be quiet," Jaune said, sitting up, "Do you hear that?"

Roran perked his ears up, "Bullheads…a lot of them." he muttered.

They all looked to the sky as two bullheads sped past, coming in for a landing in the middle of the docks, when their ramps came down, white fang grunts walked out.

"It's the white fang." Jaune said.

"Oh really? Wouldn't have guessed." Sun said sarcastically.

"Not just them either…" Roran muttered, handing his scope to Blake, "coming out of the second bullhead, look familiar to you?"

Blake's eyes widened, 'Torchwick?" she asked.

Roran nodded and took his scope back, attaching it to his rifle, "so, what's the call Blake? This seems to be your Rodeo, so how are we going to handle this?"

"The white fang would never work with humans, especially someone like Torchwick…I need answers."

He nodded, "guess I'll run over watch." He said, "Jaune, why don't you contact Ruby."

"Roran-" Blake started warningly.

"Four people against two bullheads full of White fang members, and who knows if there's more," Roran said, "we need back up."

The two glared at each other for a while, until Blake let out an irritated, "fine." Before jumping off the shipping container they were on, Sun followed with a salute.

"You sure you're good for this?" Jaune asked, looking at his tired friend.

"I'm fine," Roran snapped, "go with them, you're no use up here."

"Want me to contact Ruby first?'

"…I hate you."

"I know." Jaune said with a smile. Climbing off the freighter as he called Ruby.

Roran quickly checked his ammo to make sure they were stun rounds before looked down his scope, watching as Blake essentially took Torchwick hostage, she shouted questions that he couldn't exactly catch, but none of the white fang seemed to be answering her. The sound of More bullheads coming made Roran grimace, "going to be a fight…" he muttered, zeroing in on Torchwick, ready to put him down if he tried anything.

Well…anything except for potentially blowing himself and Blake up to get away. Roran quickly realigned the shot and fired at Torchwick, aiming for the center of his back, only for the shot to be taken by an unaware grunt, Roran quickly stood and ran along the edge of the shipping container as dust rounds shot past him.

"You kids are getting so coordinated!" Torchwick shouted his mirth stopped short as a banana peel hit him in the face.

Roran put his rifle up and jumped down to the concrete below him, his saber out and his revolver at the ready.

"RORAN!" Jaune shouted as he was pushed back by the Grunts, his shield protecting him from the shots raining down on him.

"You need to get a gun!" Roran snapped, appearing behind the Grunts and slashing at them with his saber, his finger a blur as he fired stun rounds at the others, he then put the revolver up and pulled his hunting knife. Jaune joined him.

"Hey, guns cost a lot, and it's not like I'm rolling in money!" Jaune said, ducking under an attack from a dog-eared Faunus and slamming the pommel of his sword into his facemask.

"Make one!" Roran shouted, kicking a antlered Faunus back and then slashing him with both his saber and his knife.

"I'll have to talk to Ruby on that one…how's Blake holding up?"

Roran looked over at the feline fighter, who was busy holding off Torchwick, "never better." He admitted, until he saw her get hit, "might need some help." He disengaged the grunts and started running over as Sun attacked Torchwick, just as he got there, both Blake and Sun were reeling from an attempted attack that had dropped a shipping container on them. Roran ran past them and attacked Torchwick himself, locking their weapons together.

"You again." Torchwick growled.

"The hell are you talking about?" Roran snarled in his face.

Torchwick raised an eyebrow, "no, you're not him, too young, so pappy's sending his little brat to do his dirty work is that it?"

"Pappy? What are you-" Rorans eyes widened, "are you…"

Torchwick let a smirk spread across his face, "oh, didn't know old pops was alive and kicking huh? Well, sorry kid," Torchwick kicked Roran and took advantage of the stunned boy and fired three rapid shots into Roran's chest, the first shot took out his Aura, the other two slammed into his unprotected chest, sending him back into the shipping container.

"Roran!" Jaune shouted.

"Hey!" someone shouted, making Torchwick look over, "Red! Isn't it past your bed time!?"

* * *

Jaune was sitting with Sun and Blake, watching as the paramedics were carting off Roran, the Faunus was arguing with them about whether or not he should be put under for a little while, the majority of his chest was burned and his right arm was blackened. "You'd think getting blown up twice would make him realize that he needs to sleep this off."

"How'd Torchwick do that?" Sun asked, 'I mean, they had their weapons locked, and then the next thing I knew he was being blown up!"

"Don't know," Jaune muttered, "I'd ask him…but…" he looked at Ruby, who was looking down guiltily, "what's wrong Ruby?"

"It's my fault…" she mumbled, "I'm the one who told him to find you…and…I knew he wasn't a hundred percent ready…and now…"

"It's not your fault." Jaune said, "Rorans' a stubborn ass, it's his own fault that he wasn't focused on the mission…I'm gonna go ahead and go with him, make sure he gets back to beacon, let me know if you need anything, okay Ruby?"

Ruby just nodded silently as Jaune ran over to the ambulance, getting in after they put Roran in. "You just had to try and impress the fifteen year old," he said, flicking his best friend in the forehead.

"Okay, Ow." Roran muttered, "I wasn't trying to impress anyone…I…I got distracted.'

"What could possibly distract you during the middle of a fight with an infamous criminal!" Jaune exclaimed.

"He mentioned my dad." He mumbled, making Jaune look at him in shock. "Asked if 'pappy was sending his little brat to do his dirty work'."

"Roran…your dads dead…he died on a mission…Grandpa Gregory-"

"Grandpa Gregory only knew what that Atlas specialist said." Roran said weakly, "and he said that he fell off a cliff with a spear in his chest, that doesn't mean he's dead."

"Still…how do you know he wasn't just trying to throw you off."

"How the hell would a criminal know that my dads dead when I've never dealt with him?" he asked hoarsely, his breathing becoming heavy and raspy, "he spoke like he knew me, said he's dealt with me before and I-" he started to cough, sending tendrils of pain through out his chest.

"Roran calm down!" Jaune said, quickly pulling out his water bottle and letting the injured Faunus drink from it.

"Thanks…" Roran muttered when he was done drinking, "I know he wasn't lying..."

"Roran…"

Roran turned his eyes to his friend, the amber eyes were slightly dull from pain, "I know he's not lying." He said again, "and I'm going to find out more…"


	5. the hospital, sweet dreams

**Alright, so thanks to those who've favorited and followed this story, makes me eager to continue writing, but I'd like to have a little bit of feed back on how the story's going, constructive, or destructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

 **On to the story.**

Cardin glared at Jaune, the two were standing in the middle of the school gardens, Cardin was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, work gloves on and ready to choke the knight in front of him, 'so let me get this straight," Cardin started, a dangerous edge to his voice, "you and Roran decided that you were going down to the docks, for training…in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah."

"And you ran into White Fang baddies trying to steal dust?"

"Yep."

"And so you two decided to try and stop them, without calling back-up!?"

"That is also a yes…"

Cardin pinched the bridge of his nose, "that would be something Roran would do…" he groaned.

"Yep, the guy just loves to fight.'

"And how was Team RWBY involved again?"

"Blake was on a…date, and was in the area."

Cardin just shook his head, "so Roran's in the infirmary?"

"Yep, shrapnel wounds to his chest and his arm, and minor burns."

Cardin took off his gloves, "I'm gonna go see the dumbass." He grumbled, walking towards the entrance of the garden, "thanks Arc."

"Uh…yeah sure.."

* * *

Roran glared at the wall, his arm in a sling, "Doc, I'm tellin' ya, I'm not hurting, I can move my arm!"

"It's Dufresne, and try to move it now if you're so sure."

Roran bit the inside of his lip and started slowly, stiffly, moving his right arm.

"Yeah, no, until it's fully healed I can't let you leave, and until you sleep, it won't fully heal."

"Already said I'm not sleeping…" Roran muttered.

"I can get you a sedative."

"No Doc, I'm fine."

"Dufresne," Doc muttered, walking out as Cardin walked in.

"You disappear for three days, and when we find you, you're covered in new scars and confined to a hospital bed." Cardin said, stopping at Roran's bedside, "what are we gonna do with you?"

"Don't know, what are you gonna do?" he asked tiredly.

"That was disappointing, I expected something a lot more sarcastic."

"I'm tired, can't really articulate right now."

"Then get to sleep." Cardin said.

Roran shook his head, "You know I can't." he muttered.

Cardin rolled his eyes, "those dreams are just that Roran, Dreams; they can't terrorize you that much."

"You've never had to relive them every night." He growled,

"True…but I know if you don't get to sleep, you'll be in here for another week at the least, so it'd probably do us good if you slept."

Roran glared at the wall, "there's other things on my mind…besides the nightmares…"

"And what would that be?" Cardin asked.

"Just…family problems."

Cardin nodded in understanding, "well, I gotta get going, classes and what not, but take my advice, get some sleep, even if those nightmares and 'family problems' interrupt it, can't hurt to get a cat nap in."

Roran watched Cardin for a while, "are you proud of yourself for that little pun?"

"Yeah…no…kinda feel like a dick now."

"Because you are one," Roran said, "I'll see you back at the dorm room later…and I don't have my scroll, someone kinda shot it."

"Yeah I know, Jaune told me." And with that, Cardin walked out.

Doc walked back in, "would you like a sedative now?"

"Sure," Roran said tiredly, "might as well give it a try."

* * *

 _It had been a trap._

 _How the Grimm had set up a trap for the two wayward wanna-be-hunters was beyond either of them, it didn't even seem possible, yet here they were, surrounded by Ursai, Boarbatusks and Beowolves, a sheer hill at their backs, the monsters circling them, looking for a way in._

" _Roran, we need to get out of here!" Jaune said, his shield out in front of him, ready to fend off any attacks._

" _As soon as we make a run for it, they'll be on us." Roran muttered, "we need to find an opening and-"_

 _A Beowulf roared and instantly the Grimm were on them._

" _Grab my rifle and get to higher ground Jaune!" Roran shouted, burying his hunting knife into the neck of a Beowulf and using the decaying body as a shield as he fired his revolver at others._

 _Jaune instantly started climbing the cliff-side, two Beowolves jumped up, clamping on his arm and leg and dragging him down with a scream._

" _JAUNE!" Roran roared, pulling his saber out, he waded through the beowolves and the Boarbatusks, feeling claws and tusks digging into his back and chest as he got to his friend, his arm and leg mauled by the beowolves that had dragged him down. Roran helped him up, gritting his teeth at the pain coursing through his limbs and chest, "I'll get us out of here," he growled, holding his saber out in front of him as the next wave of Beowolves attacked, one swiped up and gouged him from his collarbone up to his jaw, Roran let out a scream as he attacked, his movements lopsided and sloppy because of the injured knight at his side, he fell to his knee's as he felt a tusk go through his lower back, he looked up as an Ursa appeared, bringing It's heavy paw down-_

"Roran." A quiet voice said worriedly, shaking Roran from his dreams, his eyes shot open and he looked around quickly, making sure he was actually in the infirmary, he looked to his side and found Ruby standing at his bedside, clad in her pajama's, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Ruby…"He mumbled, checking the watch on the wall, "It's 2 in the morning."

"I know…" she said nervously, "But…I felt bad about what happened…and I didn't get to pay a visit today because you were asleep and so I came now to make sure you knew I was sorry and-" Roran held a hand up for her to stop, not wanting her to continue on her ramble.

"It's fine Ruby, I just got distracted…" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "how'd you even get in here?" he asked, "the infirmary's basically locked down at night."

"Yang taught me how to pick locks," she mumbled, shuffling her feet.

Roran just chuckled, "of course she did." He said.

Ruby smiled, 'Oh, yeah…I um…brought this." she pulled out his hunting knife, "Jaune said you always slept with it under your pillow…so I thought you might want it."

Roran carefully took the knife, "Thanks Ruby," he said with a smile.

"Welcome!" she said happily, then her spirits dropped slightly, "did you…have a bad dream before I woke you? You were muttering in your sleep."

Roran scratched his jaw, "not so much a bad dream…as a bad memory…"

"What do you mean?"

"When me an Jaune were younger…we would go out into the forest to train, you know, hunt Grimm in the area, patrol, spar if we had the time…and one time we were following the trail of a Beowulf, just one, nothing to be worried about…until it lead us right into the middle of a nest, Boarbatusks, Beowolves, Ursai…we were completely surrounded…" he pulled the white shirt he had on up a little, showing her the scars that covered most of his chest and stomach, "we were both mauled pretty badly, only reason we survived was because a huntsman was in the area and heard the fighting." He shook his head, "since then, I've had to relive the nightmare every night, some nights are better then others…but it's gotten worse since I got to Beacon."

Ruby watched him for a little while, and then slowly climbed into the bed beside him.

"What are you-" he started.

"When my mom died, I always had nightmares," she said softly, lying down beside him and curling up against his chest, "and Yang would get into bed with me to keep me company, and it helped. So it might work for you too."

"You know if the doctor walks in here and finds you, we'll both be in deep trouble, right?"

"Then I guess I'll have to take the detention," she said with a giggle.

Roran smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her, "can't argue with that logic I guess." The two lapsed into silence as they tried to get to sleep.

"Roran…" Ruby mumbled.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Jaune said you weren't going home for the break…"

"I'm not," he said, "most likely just staying here."

"Do…do you want to go to Patch with me and Yang? Our dad wouldn't mind…and…and it'd be good for you to be with friends for Yule."

Roran closed his eyes, then nodded, "sure…won't be too bad…"

Ruby smiled sleepily, "g'night Roran…" she mumbled.

* * *

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Roran walked alongside Jaune and Cardin as they walked to the air docks, "so you won't go home with me, but you'll go home with Ruby?" Jaune asked, "I'm kind of insulted, I mean, I've known you longer!"

'I'd choose the pretty redhead too," Cardin said, pushing Jaune.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Don't be mad Jaune, I'll visit after Yule, I mean, we got two weeks, won't be too bad." Roran said.

"Besides, he's got to meet Ruby's dad," Cardin put in, "I mean, they're gonna be married one day, already sharing a bed an everything."

"Oh can it," Roran said as Jaune started laughing, "I told you, it wasn't what it looked like Cardin."

"Oh I'm sure," Cardin said with an eye roll, 'I walk into your hospital room and you're snuggling with a cute girl, and all you say is, 'she's helping me sleep,' doesn't really help you, especially when Goodwitch walks in afterwards."

"Believe what you want," Roran said.

"Oh I will." Cardin said, walking towards one of the airships to the left, "don't die,"

"See ya prick!" Roran said, waving him off.

"So what is going on with you and Ruby?" Jaune asked, "I mean she's been more…affectionate."

"Haven't really talked about it." Roran admitted, "though I'm going home with her to see her dad…so can't be all bad right?"

"you do know if you try anything then you'll have both her Father AND her sister to beat you senseless, right?"

Roran hesitated, "…I'm gonna die aren't i?"

"Most likely," Jaune said with a grin, "I'll bury you by Smoky."

"I'm so glad I'm as important as the dog you had for two years."

"Hey, be happy I'm burying you." Jaune looked over at a air taxi that Ruby was waiting at. "don't do anything stupid these next two weeks."

"I won't," he said.

"I'm serious, I won't be there to bail you out."

"Please, I always bail you out, remember the Ursa?"

"You always bring that up!" Jaune complained.

"because it happened on three separate occasions, now I'll see you in a few weeks jaune." He starte walking over to Ruby, "don't let Amelia beat you too badly."

"please, I have over four months of training under my belt, she'll only beat me a little."

Roran just shook his head and laughed as he walked up to Ruby.

"Ready to go?" Ruby asked, linking her arm with his.

"born ready," he said with a smile.

* * *

Roran looked at the simple cottage in front of him as Ruby, Blake and Yang walked up behind him, "nice house." He said.

"Yep! Not much but it's home!" Yang said, "Oh man, the adventures we had here…."

"Why are there scorch marks on it?" Blake asked, looking at the blackened stones.

"Oh, Yang had a few experimental prototypes before she got ember Cecilia right." Ruby said with a laugh, "boy that was fun."

Roran looked at Blake with an amused smirk as Blake rolled her eyes, only these two sisters would think exploding weapons were fun.

"lets get inside! I bet dad has food!" Ruby cheered, darting inside, the other three following close behind.

"DAD!"

"Wha-RUBY! WHEN'D YOU GET HERE!" Taiyang shouted happily, hugging his youngest daughter,

"Three seconds ago," Yang said, walking in and hugging her father.

"Yang! Good to see you too!" he squeaked out as his daughter popped his back with her hug. As his daughter let him go, he looked over at Roran and Blake, "Blake and Roran I'm guessing?" he asked.

Blake nodded, 'Blake belladonna." She said, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you, I'm Taiyang Xiao-long."

"It's a pleasure sir." She said.

"And I'm Roran Vance." Roran introduced himself, holding his hand out to Taiyang, only for it to be completely ignored, Tai simply glared at him.

"Erm…right…" Roran said awkwardly, bringing his hand back.

"It's nice to have both of you here." Tai said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Xiao-long." Blake said respectfully.

"Please, call me Tai," Tai said easily, then he gave another pointed glare at Roran, "You can call me sir."

"Yes sir." Roran said simply, looking at Ruby as the young girl tried to cover her face with her hood.

"So, is food ready?" Yang asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, it's in the pot on the stove," Tai said, "Roran, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes sir." Roran said, slightly apprehensive as Tai led him outside.

"So," Tai started, rounding on Roran, "what's your interest in Ruby?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roran asked, "she's a cute girl with a heart of gold, she peaked my interest the moment I met her."

"And your interest has nothing to do with her going into your infirmary room at one in the morning?" Tai asked, his eyes narrowed.

Roran felt his cheeks burn, "You um…*Cough*…you heard about that?"

"Heard about it? It was the only thing Goodwitch would talk about when I had a meeting with Ozpin!"

"She made it sound a lot worse then it actually was sir."

"Really? Do explain then."

"I…" he hesitated, "I have…nightmares…started about three years ago on a hunt gone bad…I…relive the same hunt almost every night…that night in the infirmary, she came in while I was in the middle of one nightmare…she woke me up…and then stayed to keep me company…one of the few nights the nightmares didn't return…" he looked Tai dead in the eye, "I have nothing but respect for Ruby…I wouldn't do anything to harm her in any way, I promise you that."

Tai's gaze softened a little, "alright…I believe you," he said, leaning against the house, "I've been in a position similar to yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really.' Tai said with a chuckle, looking up at the sky, "after my first real mission went south, lost a couple of friends, I had nightmares for weeks, but Yangs mother kept me company at night, kind of drove the nightmares away." He turned his gaze back on Roran, "I trust you Roran, but let me make it clear, you hurt my little Ruby, and I'll beat you within an inch of your life, and then let yang finish you off."

"I'm not sure what's a scarier thought, you beating me, or Yang finishing me off."

"I'll let you decide, now come on, before all the foods gone."

* * *

As the sun slowly set on the cottage in patch, Roran and Ruby slept on the couch, Roran was sitting upright on the couch, his head leant back on the back of the couch, Ruby was curled up into Roran's side, right in the crook of Rorans arm, mumbling in her sleep, "mhmm…dad stole the turkey…gotta catch Zwei…has my cookies…"

Roran cracked an eye open and looked at Ruby, a small smile on his face, it disappeared two seconds after a flash went off, he looked up and saw Blake standing there, a smile on her face and her scroll in her asked. "Yang asked me to." She explained.

"You have betrayed me." he mumbled.

Blake rolled her eyes, "yang wants to talk to you, she's in the garage."

Roran nodded, carefully disentangling himself from Ruby, who simply hugged a pillow on the couch when he left, "nice to know I'm easily replaceable." Roran said ash e walked past Blake and out to the Garage, where Yang was squatting next to a motorcycle, her jacket tied around her waist, grease and oil stains covered her yellow shirt and her skin, "yo." She said, tightening a bolt.

"Blake said you wanted to talk to me," Roran said.

"yeah," she fiddled with a couple of wires before standing, 'I heard about what Torchwick said to you the night at the docks."

"how did you…it was Jaune wasn't it?"

"kid can't keep a secret to save his life, or the life of his future children."

Roran winced at that, "okay, so what?"

"well," Yang started, wiping her hands on a dirty cloth, "I want to help you."

Roran raise an eyebrow. "why?"

"because I owe you one for helping Blake, I mean you just went after her without a second thought." she smirked, "and I know you did it for Ruby, but still, you could've just gone back and told us where she was, you stuck with her to make sure she'd be fine."

Roran scratched his head, "alright…but how are you going to help me?"

Yang grinned, "well, there's a ferry leaving in about thirty minutes, we could make it, be in Vale within forty minutes, where I know a certain informant who can't say no to me."

Roran noted the faint blush that came to Yang's cheeks, "what'll we tell Ruby and Blake? I doubt they'll just let us go off."

"I told Blake that I wanted to test the cycle, make sure everything was stil firing off, you can follow under the pretense that if it crashes or dies on me I have someone who can easily get me back."

"And how will I follow you?" he asked, "because I get the feeling I'm gonna have to ride bitch."

Yang just grinned and turned to a tarp behind her, she pulled it off, showing an old Marley Derrickson, "this is my first cycle, drove her until I was fifteen, she's in prime condition."

Roran just stared at it with his eyes wide, "she's beautiful."

"You bet your ass she is," she tossed him the key, "you follow me on her, and I'll take my own and we'll be out of here as soon as I let dad know we're going."


	6. The Reapers

Roran rode alongside Yang, revving the engine of the Marley Derrickson as they drove off the ferry, his usual hat was in the saddle bag to his left, he didn't have a helmet on, as it hurt his ears.

"Down here!" Yang shouted as she turned down a street, Roran followed, looking around warily as they parked the motorcycles.

"How'd she drive?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Pulled slightly to the left," he said, patting the fuselage, he pulled his hat out and put it on, "but ran like a champ."

"Of course, she's mine." Yang said, turning to look at juniors bar, 'follow me lead, and don't let any of these punks sike you out."

"Never do," he said easily, following her in, his hand tapping the handle of his revolver, the only weapon other than his knife that yang let him bring, "tell me again why I couldn't bring the saber?"

"These guys are already wary of hunters who have weapons hidden, how do you think they'd feel when a literal walking armory walks through the door?" Yang asked him, "What's the matter? Kitty cat scared without his toys?"

"Just uneasy," he said, "usually I have that saber with me…not having it makes me feel naked."

"You'll be fine." Yang dismissed, walking up to the bouncers, who instantly put their hands on their weapons, "relax boys, I'm just here to talk to Junior." She said, pushing past them, Roran followed, his hand hovering over his revolver as the bouncers followed, "they're following," he muttered to Yang.

"They're just uneasy since the last time I was here I kicked their butts!" she shouted back at the bouncers, making them flinch.

"And why did you fight them?"

"Junior may have told them to after I…crushed his boys, if you get my drift."

"So, we're entering a club whose boss you assaulted, and whose employees you beat to a pulp…you do know they may have gotten better security since then."

"Pfft, as if, Junior can't exactly hire top-dollar security, this place is shady at best, and besides," she pushed the doors open, revealing a club in full swing, "he can't say no to me."

Roran looked around, several of the guards were glaring at them, and one took off to the bar, Yang just walked down the steps, Roran followed, his hand now resting on his revolver.

'Don't get an itchy trigger finger slick," Yang said, punching his shoulder, "I'd hate for Ruby's boyfriend to get holes in him that I wasn't responsible for."

"Not her boyfriend," Roran muttered, rubbing his shoulder, 'Not officially at least.'

'Please, if you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, then I'm a redhead."

"You'd probably deal less damage to my bar if you were." Someone said, making Yang grin.

"Hey Hei," Yang said.

He groaned, "hey Blondie," he muttered, "Any reason you're here?"

"Just came for a strawberry sunrise," Yang said, "and some information."

"Of course," he sighed, walking back to the bar, "and who's the cowboy?"

"Roran Vance," Yang said.

Instantly Junior turned around, while jumping away from them, "you brought a Vance in here!"

Instantly all of Juniors Cronies pulled their weapons and pointed them at Roran.

"Hey! You attack him you attack me!" Yang snarled, Ember Celica transforming.

Roran kept his hand on his revolver, "and why is being a Vance so bad?" He asked, "come on, I'm not a bad guy."

Junior watched him suspiciously, "answer me this," he growled, "you in touch with your old man?"

"Kind of what we're here for." He said.

Junior looked around, "Stand down," he muttered, "Come on you two." He barked, turning and walking towards the bar while his men put their guns up.

Roran followed, now nervously tapping the top of his revolver as he looked at the men. "What's so bad about being a Vance?"

Junior sighed, "lets just say, those hunters aren't the most…merciful." He went behind the bar and got two drinks ready, a strawberry sunrise for Yang, and a whiskey for Roran.

"Those hunters?" he asked in confusion, "The only Vance I can think of, is my sister, Claudia Vance."

"She's one of the exceptions to the name," he muttered.

"When did this reputation build itself?" Yang asked, leaning forward.

"I'd say sixteen years ago," Junior said, his hands on the bar, "at that time, there wasn't a criminal on the street who didn't know the name 'Vance', they were the ones who went into any kind of illegal business, and shut it down by killing anyone involved in it." Junior shook his head, "if a Vance was on your trail, there was nothing you could do to bribe them, money, materials, information, it's all things that they'll take once you're gone."

"Gone?" Roran questioned.

"Only one way to truly stop crime," he said, "at least that's what Vance thinks, you kill the criminal, and crime stops."

Roran slowly sat down, then drank his whiskey, "this doesn't make sense…" he muttered, "Grandpa Gregory, told me that my father died while on a hunting trip in Atlas."

"Atlas was where they started," he said, refilling his cup, "From the rumors, the family had been recruited by the atlas military to put a stop to the out of control crime organizations in Atlas, word says that they went rogue and started killing corrupt government officials, then migrated to Vale when the Atlas Special Unit started tracking them down, they've been working ever since."

'How many work with them?" Yang asked, looking at Roran with a worried glance.

"Three, numbers used to range between six and ten, but they've been taken down a few times, we know because it's usually a point to celebrate when it happens." He looked at Roran, "what's your fathers name?"

"Derrick," he said, not looking up, "Derrick Vance."

He nodded, "he's the head of their little organization," he said, "he's the one that goes after the big game, people like Torchwick, and he's efficient, he's brought down King-Pins, drug and prostitution rings, slave trades, nothings safe, only person I know that's ever survived an encounter with him is Torchwick, and he lost an eye because of it."

Roran stood up, knocking the drink back, "thank you…" he muttered, walking out.

Yang looked at Junior worriedly, 'how much of that was true?'

"I don't know Blondie," he said, shaking his head, "but I know for a fact that any time a Vance steps into a crime organization, people disappear." he looked to where Roran was walking out, several of his men were watching him warily, as if he'd suddenly draw his weapon and slaughter them all, "go check on him,"

Yang nodded and started leaving, but Juniors hand stopped her, she looked back.

"Hurry back Blondie." He said.

Yang just grinned, "don't miss me too much." She teased, walking after Roran.

Roran glared at the sky, his fingers clenched around a crumpled cigarette,

"You alright?" Yang asked, walking up behind him, stopping a few feet away.

"None of that's true," Roran said, "My father wouldn't…he's not…" he let out a deep sigh, "my grandfather told me that he was a man of honor, that he wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary…he fought for the little guy…for equality…what Junior said in there…"

"Junior said that he's not sure what's true or not about the Vance Kill-squad." Yang said, "as far as he knows, the criminals just disappear."

"still…there has to be more to the story." He let out a sigh, "Thanks for bringing me here Yang, it gave me some information…maybe not the kind I wanted…but…"

"anytime tiger," she said, punching his arm.

"I'm a lion."

She rolled her eyes, "you should probably get going, next Ferry back to Patch leaves in ten."

"what about you?"

"oh I got some…business to discuss with hei." She said, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

Roran shakes his head, "why do I get the feeling that it's a little more personal then just 'business'."

"Hey, I don't question your 'business' with ruby, don't question mine with hei."

He rolled his eyes, "have fun," he said, getting onto his borrowed cycle and starting it up, driving away from Yang.

-LINE BREAK-

Roran walked into the cottage, rubbing his neck as he did.

"Where's Yang?" Tai asked him as he went through the living room.

"She met up with some friends, didn't tell me where she'd be.'

Tai nodded, "looks like something's troubling you, lien for your thoughts?"

Roran hesitated, 'have...have you heard anything on…on the name Vance?" he asked.

Tai sighed, "Yes…yes I have." He leaned back in his chair, "though, I thought they were just a myth to scare any criminals from sticking their noses out too far." He looked at Roran, "you were the first man I've ever met with the name of Vance, and for a few days after Ruby and Yang first told me about you, I called in favors, searched your background, and made sure you weren't some kind of Vigilante killer."

Roran felt slightly disappointed, he was hoping for Tai to say something about his father, "but…have you ever had any hard evidence about them?"

He shook his head, "I only know that their group goes by Reapers, that's it, everyone I know says that they're just a myth."

Roran nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"I…found out not too long ago…that my father may still be alive…and the leader of the Reapers."

"And you wanted to know whether or not I knew of him."

"Yes."

"Sorry kid, maybe Qrow can give you more info.'

"Qrow?"

"He's my brother in law, and he's been out there more than I've been." Tai stretched and stood up, "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do as well.

Roran just nodded, walking down the hallway and into his borrowed room, he quickly shed his coat and gear and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to kick off his boots or jeans, instead he thought about what he had learned that day, and how he could find out more, "Torchwick." He muttered, 'he knows…" he closed his eyes and feigned sleep for a while, until he heard his door open and close ever so softly, he opened his eyes and slowly brought his head up, a smile on his face as he saw Ruby 'sneakily' walk over to the bed and lay down beside him, instantly he put his arms around her, he could feel her shaking slightly, "are you alright?" he asked softly.

She shook her head burying her face into his chest.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded.

Roran brought her closer, "just a dream…do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head again, and just held onto Roran; soon both of them were asleep, holding onto each other for comfort.

-LINE BREAK-

Junior walked out of the bathroom an looked at his bed, where Yang was asleep under his covers, her clothes strewn around the room, Junior smirked and patted her hip, walking out of the room, he walked down into the now silent room, going straight to the bar and preparing himself a drink, also putting together a strawberry sunrise for Yang.

"Hei Xiong," a deep voice said, almost making Junior drop the drinks in his hands as he turned around, sitting at the bar, where no one had been moments before, was a grizzled man, long brown/blonde hair reached out past his shoulders, lion ears poked out from the top of his head, he was clean shaven, which better showed off the three scars on his cheek that trailed into his left eye. He wore a trench coat with a white button up shirt on underneath, a bush hat rested on his lap, and behind him, a lions tail twitched lazily back and forth, in front of him on the bar were two revolvers, blades protruding out from the handles and curving forward, stopping several inches in front of the barrel, "you know who I am right?"

Junior took a couple of steps back; "If you think you can kill me-" he started.

"I'm not here to kill you," he said, "not yet at least…" he leaned back on the stool, "mind making me a scotch on the rocks? It's been a while."

Junior shakily put the drinks in his hands down, and put together the drink "w-what do you need?" he asked, looking at his club/bazooka not too far from where he stood,

"I'd advise against that," he growled, motioning with his head towards the DJ booth, where the glint of a sniper scope could be seen, "also, I'd hate for Alicia to make a mess in the other room."

Junior felt his blood chill at those words; "If you hurt her-" he started.

"I won't hurt anyone so long as you give me what I need; information," He said, 'on a certain organization, one that you know, probably too well."

"How do I know you won't just kill me when I give you this information Derrick?"

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips, lighting it with a zippo, "you don't know anything about the Reapers do you?" He asked.

"R-Reapers?" Junior asked.

"The supposed 'Vance Kill squad' as you and your colleagues call me and my family."

"I know that you kill any criminal who gets in your way.

"Not any criminal," he said, "a certain kind of criminal, however, I'm not here to tell you about my morals when it comes to criminals, I came for information, they say you're the best there is in the business." He leaned back once more, "So lets talk business."


	7. simple happenings

Roran woke up to his scroll ringing, he groaned, "Ruby, get that…" he cracked open an eye and realized Ruby wasn't beside him anymore, "Damn it," He muttered, stretching out to his scroll and picking it up, "hello?"

"Roran!" Jaune shouted loudly, making him wince.

"Damn it Jaune, it's seven in the morning, what the hell!?" he snapped angrily,

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to make sure you were getting up early, doesn't matter if it's break."

"Well next time can you just wait until, oh I don't know, eight or nine! I had a late night!"

"…And I should feel bad because…?"

Roran rolled his eyes, "how's everyone?" Roran asked Jaune, sitting up, "Amelia threaten to skin me yet?"

"Yeah, she was pissed when she found out you weren't coming until New years, but I managed to keep her from heading to patch to kill you." Jaune said with a yawn, "dad wants to know if you'll need a ride when you come down."

He shook his head, "I'll be borrowing a ride from Yang." He said, "as long as I don't get a scratch on it, I should make it one piece."

"I will not let Amelia know that last part, the twins miss you too, they keep talking about missing the rides they got from their 'pussy cat'."

Roran groaned at the nickname, "I'm a LION Faunus, not a cat, not a kitten, not a pussy cat, a LION, I am fierce!"

'And a big softie when it comes to little five year old girls." Jaune quipped.

"Screw you," Roran said.

"Oh, oh, Roran, are you talking to Jaune?" Ruby asked excitedly, running in and jumping on the bed, "Can you tell him I said hi? Please? Please tell him I said hi Roran, Roran, RORAN! Ow." Ruby whined as Roran flicked her nose with his tail.

"Ruby says hi," Roran said with a smile.

"I could hear, tell her I said- hey! A-Amelia sto-" there was a loud bang that made Roran hold his scroll away from him, as he did, the camera turned on and a video of a very angry blond woman appeared, "SO! YOU DIDN'T COME SEE FAMILY BECAUSE OF A GIRL HUH!?"

"AH! Amelia quit yelling! Now my ears are bleeding." Roran grimaced while looking at Ruby, who had dove off the bed as soon as the video came up.

"So where is she huh? Where is this girl who stole Roran away from the Arc family?"

Ruby peaked her head up from her hiding spot, "Hi…hehe…"

"GET UP GIRLY!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby said quickly, snapping to attention.

"So, you're the one that got Roran hooked," she said, looking Ruby up and down while Roran held the scroll awkwardly, "Nice catch Roran.

"Ah, we're not actually…um…well you see…not officially…" Ruby stumbled, laughing nervously.

"Don't lie girlie, it's unbecoming of you, so asshole," she turned her attention back to Roran, "when you gonna bring her to meet us?"

"I…uh…what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, you didn't think you could get a girlfriend and just not bring her to meet your extended family? That's suicide! Granddaddy arc would be turning in his grave if he found out!"

"And Grandpa Gregory would be proud of me for not bringing her into the craziness you call a family." Roran retorted.

Amelia's eyes narrowed, "Bring her down when you come down for New Years, or I swear on almighty-Jaune get away!" instantly the camera started to swing and blur, until it showed a terrified Jaune running away from his shorter sister, "gotta go Roran call you back later!" and instantly the video cut off.

"Well…I don't know if I'm proud of Jaune or scared for him…a little of both…" Roran put his scroll down and looked at Ruby, who was awkwardly standing to the side, hugging her arms, "what's wrong Ruby?"

"Um…nothing…except…that girl…she thinks…she thinks we're…together, together…."

Roran raised his eyebrow, "and that's bad because…?"

"It's not bad," she said quickly, 'It's just…' she looked down at her shuffling feet, "well…we really aren't together…you never asked me out…"

Roran smiled, "and…do you want me to ask you out?" Roran asked, standing and walking up to her.

"Well…maybe a little." Ruby mumbled.

"Well then," Roran started, taking her hands into his, "Ruby Rose, would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

Ruby blushed deeply. "y-y-yes…" she stuttered out

Roran smiled and kissed her, making her eyes widen slightly before she sank into the kiss, for a few moments they were lost in each other, until Roran broke the kiss.

"That official enough for ya?" he asked softly, making her giggle.

"Please say yes, I'd hate to have to kill the boy," a slurred voice said, making Ruby freeze and Roran take his hands off of Ruby, he slowly turned around and came face to face with a broad sword.

"How ya doin' Vance?" Qrow asked with a grin, "me and you need to have a discussion.

 **-One ass kicking later-**

Roran sat on the couch, watching Ruby and Blake decorate the tree, he had helped up until Qrow came in and glared at him, which forced him to sit down. It seemed that Qrow didn't like him at all, even more so then Taiyang, the man wouldn't stop glaring at him. The only time he didn't glare at Roran was when he had taken him outside and beat him to a pulp for 'puttin' hands on my niece'.

"You alright?" Ruby asked timidly, walking over to Roran and sitting in front of him.

"I'm good, just in pain." Roran said.

"What's hurt?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"My leg, my chest…my pride."

Ruby giggled, "That's my uncle!"

"You sound really happy about your new boyfriend getting his ass kicked by your uncle."

"It's how he says hello!"

"Why did he say hello like that?" Blake asked, sitting in a recliner across from Roran.

Ruby blushed, 'hehe…about that…"

"He walked in on me and Ruby kissing." Roran said while Ruby hid her face.

Blake rolled her eyes, "of course he did."

"Hey all!" Yang said with a grin, walking in with presents slung over her back, "Guess who just got done shopping!"

"Saint nick?" Roran asked.

"Saint nick ain't got nothin' on these babies." She said, putting the wrapped packages next to the tree. "So, heard you got greeted by our friendly neighborhood drunk?'

"Friendly no, drunk yes." Roran said, rubbing his neck and making Ruby giggle.

"Well aren't you a little catty."

Roran and Blake groaned, "Please not right now."

"Come on! I'm only kitten!"

"Yang-" Ruby started.

"What? We're having fun right meow."

"Yang, I will shoot you," Roran threatened.

"Same." Blake grumbled.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop.' Yang said, holding her hands up, "sheesh, so 'Yangry'."

"YANG!" the other three teens shouted, jumping at the buxom blonde,

"What's going on in here?" Taiyang asked, walking in to see what the commotion was, he stopped as he saw Yang with Roran in a head-lock, Blake was at Yangs side, holding the blondes arm in an arm-bar, and Ruby had her leg completely trapped, Roran was just punching the boxer in the stomach, trying to get her to let go.

"Just wrestling pops!" Yang said with a grin.

"Well stop wrestling, it's time for dinner!"

"Yeah guy's!" Yang stood up and literally dragged the other three with her as she walked into the kitchen.

 **-linebreak-**

Once they were done eating they sat in the living room singing carols until Ruby stood up, "um…Roran…would you mind coming with me…I need to go see someone…"

"Sure Ruby." Roran said, standing up. he grabbed his hat and put it on.

"Don't be too long Ruby," Tai said, "it's getting late."

"Okay dad," Ruby said happily. Roran followed her out; soon they were walking alongside each other into the forest.

"Is there any Grimm in these woods?" he asked, his hand resting on his revolver.

"They don't mess with me anymore." She said, taking his hand, "not since an incident with a pack of beowolves."

He smirked, "you beat them didn't you?"

"Just a little." She said with a smile, though it soon disappeared as they neared a cliff. Roran spotted a small memorial marker, Ruby walked up to it, letting go of Roran's hand, "hey mom…" she said softly, walking up to the marker. "I'm back…sorry it's been a while since I visited…been busy at beacon, the first semesters gone by great! I made a lot of friends! I even…I even got a b-boyfriend." Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to continue talking.

Roran stepped forward, putting an arm around Ruby, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Rose," he said softly, "I'm Roran Vance, and I'm Ruby's boyfriend, she's told me a lot about you, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be with Ruby for a long time, keeping her out of trouble, and maybe getting her into some trouble."

Ruby giggled a little, wiping her tears away.

Roran wrapped both arms around Ruby, comforting her, "do you want to head back?" he asked softly.

She nodded softly, 'bye mom…I'll see you soon," she said as she and Roran walked back together.

 **-line break-**

Roran walked out of his room with a yawn, going into the kitchen for a cup of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" a slurred voice asked, Roran turned and found himself staring at Qrow, who was nursing bottle in his hands.

'Just needed a drink." Roran muttered, "what're you still doing up?"

"I don't have a bed time," he said with a smirk; leaning back in his chair, "Tai said you had some questions for me?"

Roran leaned against the counter, watching Qrow, "What do you know about a hunter named Derrick Vance?"

"I know he's the leader of the Reapers, and I know he hates the white fang." Qrow said, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"What?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "so you haven't heard yet?" he asked.

"Heard what?"

"Old Vance is on a war path, determined to completely annihilate the white fang, he's completely decimated their sects in Vacuo and mistral, guess now he's coming to Vale to try and cut the head off."

"But why?"

He shrugged, "Beats me, all I know is he's hitting every single business front and criminal who has dealings with the white fang, and he's doing some good work of it too."

"That explains why every low-life is scared of them, buddy doesn't know his friends dealing with the white fang, and then he just disappears for no other reason than being a criminal."

Qrow nodded, "that fear actually helps us a lot," he said, "keeps those criminals from rearing their ugly heads…but Derrick…it's not just white fang sympathizers he kills, anyone who gets in his way, those who don't give him the information he wants, all are fare game."

Roran sighed, "so he really is a murderer…" he muttered.

Qrow shrugged, "wouldn't know, never met the guy, all I've met are his victims, and as a hunter, I can't blame him, this job isn't all sunshine and rainbows, morals can only get you so far when someone's trying to kill you." he knocked back the rest of the bottle and stood up, "Don't stay up too long, tomorrow's Yule."

"Right…and thank you, Qrow."

"Don't thank me yet, I still might kill you."

-LINEBREAK-

Roman glared at the white fang grunt sitting in front of him, the man was bruised and bleeding, Neo stood behind the man, her parasol leant up against her shoulder, all around them were dead white fang members, the crates that once contained stolen dust now lay either empty or destroyed, on the far wall was a red V with flames around it, "what the hell happened here?"

"I-I don't know…we were about to start moving the Dust like you asked…a-and…"

Roman sighed, "Neo, quit looming over the poor man, he's freaking out."

Neo rolled her eyes and stepped back.

Roman squatted down in front of him, he moved his bangs out of his face, exposing a milky gray eye, the eyeball looked shattered and misshapen, and the skin around it had several scars going out, as if an explosion happened, the grunts eyes widened, "you see this eye?" he asked softly, putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it, "it was taken from me by a Lion Faunus," he looked at the Faunus, " two bladed revolvers, a dumbass bush hat, let me ask, was he the one who attacked?"

He nodded, "Y-yes…there were two others…a…a man that wore a cloak…he…he had eight eyes…and…and they were changing…all the time…and…a woman…slender…she had a slouch hat…red hair…green eyes…she…she had claws…metal claws…"

Roman thought about it, "they're new," he muttered, "thought I killed all of his rabble last year." He stood up, just as the doors to the warehouse opened and Adam and two of his lieutenants walked in, he gazed at the dead and clenched his fists, "who…who did this." he growled.

"Our dear friends the Reapers," he said, pointing at the V, "seems they've gotten tired of Vacuo, that or they've ran out of white fang to kill."

"This isn't good," Adam growled, 'If they're here-"

"I know," Roman said, "get to the secondary warehouse, reinforce it as best as you can."

"if they're here-'

"I know, Adam. I know!" Roman growled, turning to look at him, "I know all about Vance and what he can do, but if we don't keep working, then Cinder's gonna get more involved, and there's no call for that yet, so get your men to that warehouse, and hope to whatever gods you believe in that Vance hasn't found out anything about it." And with that Roman turned and walked out, Neo following, Neo signing quickly.

 _If Vance finds you, he's going to kill you this time; I won't be able to stop him._

I know Neo," Roman said, puffing on his cigar, "only thing we can do is keep working. If he shows up…well, I survived once."

 _That was before you killed four of his own, and when you still had two eyes._

Roran glared at her while she gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm wondering who the new Reapers are…think you can find out for me Neo?"


	8. happy Yule

It's one way to wake up in the morning on your own, the slow, grogginess that makes you want to simply fall asleep, however, in the Rose-Xiao-long household, waking up in such a manner is very rare.

"WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted in excitement as she jumped on Roran, making him groan in pain as her knee slammed into his stomach.

"The…pain…" Roran groaned, rolling off the bed.

"Hehe…sorry…but get up! It's Yule!" and with that, Ruby ran out of the room, planning on waking up Yang and Blake the same way.

Roran slowly stood up, grimacing at the soreness in his stomach, before putting on a shirt and walking into the living room, where Ruby was literally bouncing off the walls in excitement, Yang was dozing on the couch and Blake was reading a book, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Where are Qrow and Tai?" Roran asked with a yawn.

"They went into town," Blake said.

Roran just nodded and sat down on the couch, making Yang fall forward onto the ground, "I'm up!" Yang shouted, jumping to her feet as soon as she hit the ground, looking around wildly.

"Lets open presents!" Ruby shouted, pulling several wrapped packages out and putting them out in front of her friends.

"Shouldn't we wait for dad?" Yang mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"Do we ever?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Good point." Yang said, tearing her present open.

Roran looked at the small box that Ruby had given him, it was from her and pretty lightweight, "Hmm…' he tore the package opened and looked at Ruby, who was shaking in anticipation and nervousness as she watched him.

Roran opened the box, his eyebrows rising slightly in surprise, inside was a simple necklace, a stainless steel chain with a pendant.

"The Pendant is the Hammer of Thor…' Ruby mumbled, looking at her feet.

"It's an old symbol…" he said softly, pulling it out of the box.

"Yeah well…we celebrate Yule…and it's an old celebration…so…I thought it fit…"

Roran smiled at her, he stood and walked up to her, giving her a kiss, "I love it," he said to her quietly as he put it on.

"YES!" Ruby cheered giddily, throwing her arms around Roran.

"What'd you get Roran?" Blake asked, looking up from her book.

"A necklace." He said, showing Blake the old pendant.

"That hammer is a symbol of protection and warriors, it fits you." she said, looking at her book.

"Blakey! Open your present!" Yang said as she put on the sweater that Ruby got her, it was orange with the words 'Buxom Boxer' printed on the front in black letters.

Blake looked at some of the presents in front of her, and picked up a small parcel with Weiss' name on it, she quickly unwrapped and found a book, "oh my…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"It's…it's a book…" she mumbled, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Which book?" Roran asked, opening another present, this one from Yang, he looked in and closed the box, "That's inappropriate." He said, shooting a glare at Yang, who simply winked at him.

"Um…one I've been looking for…I only talked to her about it once…"

"What's the book?" Ruby asked, opening a package from Roran, and instantly squealed in delight, "the Mk 43 scope!" she shouted, tackling Roran with a hug.

Blake looked at the book again, "it's a story…a fiction novel about some far off world…I've wanted to read it since I was a little girl…and…she found it for me."

Yang walked over and held her hand out. Blake handed the book over.

"'The last rider…'" Yang read the title, "man, I haven't heard this story in a long time…I actually thought that there weren't anymore copies of it, dad had one for a while, but it got destroyed during one of his missions."

"It's a rare book," Roran agreed, looking at the present Cardin sent him, a card with five lien in it, "from what I heard, it was hunted down by the white fang because of the Faunus in it were barbaric tribesman."

Blake nodded, "How did she get it?"

"Heiress." Yang said, handing the book back and walking back to her presents, ruby was opening up her last present, which was a bag full of cookies from Weiss.

"So, now what?" Roran asked, leaning back against the couch.

Ruby and Yang smiled at each other, "CAROLING!"

(LINE BREAK)

Roran smiled as he walked behind Ruby and yang, who had already visited several houses and sang several carols, ones that he had never even heard before, and some that he was sure Qrow had a hand in creating.

"Which one should we sing next!" Ruby asked, happily walking beside Roran.

"What about 'what do you do with a drunken Ursa?'" Yang suggested.

"Can Ursa's get drunk?" Blake asked, reading her book as they walked.

Yang stopped in her tracks, "oh my god…we have to find out."

"What have you done?" Blake asked.

"She won't really do it, right Ruby?" Roran asked, looking at Ruby, only to find her running towards the forest,

"I know where an Ursa nest is!"

"Ruby!" Roran shouted, running after them.

Blake just shook her head, "crazy family." She said with a smile.

(LINE BREAK)

Roran laughed as they walked back towards the house, Yang was leaning against Blake as she looked at the picture Ruby took, "oh man, that Ursa is so blown." Yang said with a laugh.

"Guess that answers that question." Roran said carrying a worn out Ruby on his back, both Yang and Ruby had been tossed around by two Ursai's while trying to get them drunk; it had ended with both Ruby and Yang exhausting their aura and one inebriated Ursa who had wound up hugging Yang while it's head lolled around, none of them had the heart to kill him, so they had pried Yang out of it's arms and left, but not before they got pictures of Yang being snuggled.

"Looks like there's a storm coming in," Roran said, looking up at the gray sky, the win giving a little more bite then before.

"Probably just a bit of snow," yang said with a shrug, "nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of Snow," Blake said, pointing over to the cottage where a limousine was pulling away, the Schnee Dust Company Logo on it.

"Weiss?" Ruby mumbled, looking up.

"She didn't even see the logo and she already knew who it was." Yang shook her head, "typical."

The four walked onto their property, looking at a certain white haired heiress who was studying the small garden out front.

"WEISS!" Yang shouted, limping over to the heiress, "Long time no see!"

"You saw me a week ago," Weiss said as Yang threw her arms around her, "But it is good to see you yang, Ruby, Blake, Ruffian."

"Why does no one ever call me Roran? Its always Ruffian, vagrant, Vagabond."

"When has anyone called you a vagabond?" ruby inquired.

"Weiss did."

"Anyways!" Yang cut Roran off before he could say anything else, "what're you doing here Weiss cream?"

"I…I just wanted to see all of you." Weiss said, "minus Roran of course."

"Hey!"

"Well let's get in and fire up the hot cocoa! Won't be long until dad and uncle Qrow get back and we light the Yule log."

(LINE BREAK)

Roran sat next to Ruby while Yang, Blake and Weiss were laughing and discussing matters that he wasn't really paying attention too, mostly he was just focused and watching Ruby snooze, the petite girl had fallen asleep soon after they had gotten settled in the living room. She had settled into the crook of his arm and passed out.

"Hey I'm going to head to bed," Roran said, carefully picking Ruby up.

"Not going to stay up for the Yule Log?" Yang asked, 'or do you two have something…else planned."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Xiao- Long," Roran said, "Just going to put her to bed."

"Yeah you are."

"Yang," Weiss said sharply, "Roran, if you do anything-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Roran said, walking down the hall, Weiss glared and followed.

Roran laid Ruby down on her be and covered her with a blanket, "I'm not a bad guy."

"I know," Weiss said, "But Ruby's my partner, which means I'm not just going to let you gallivant with her unsupervised."

"We've been here for a week, if I wanted to do something, it probably would've already happened, and so far, nothing's happened, now if you'll excuse me, I got a long drive tomorrow."

Weiss glared t him as he left and walked out. Going back into the living room, "I do not trust him."

"What's so bad about Roran?" Yang asked. "Guy's harmless when it comes to Ruby."

"I just can't shake the feeling that he's up to something."

"Like what? Trying to steal Ruby's virtue?" Yang laughed, "Ruby'd kick his ass before any of us had the chance."

"Not to mention he has the fear of god in him, planted there by me and Qrow." Tai said, walking in carrying a large log.

"Where is Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Had another case, had to leave, where's Ruby and Roran?"

"Ruby's asleep on her bed, and Roran just went to bed." Blake said.

"Hmm…well, lets get the Yule log in the fire, and then lets-yang why is there a picture of you being a Ursa's teddy bear?"

"Hehe…about that…"

(LIIIIINE BREEEEAAAAK)

Weiss sat in front of the fire, watching the large Yule log burn, everyone in the house was asleep, all except for Weiss, who couldn't find the peace of mind to even try.

"Weiss?" a sleepy voice asked, making the heiress look towards the hall way, where Blake was standing in her yukata, her ears unbound, "what are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Weiss said, looking back at the fire.

"Something on your mind?" Blake asked, sitting down next to Weiss.

"Just…nothing…family problems."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

She sighed, "I just…I didn't want to be alone…"

"What?'

"Every time I go home, I'm left alone inside a mansion, my dad doesn't come home to spend time…my sisters in the military so she can't just come home…"

Blake put an arm around Weiss.

"I've been alone, all my life…" Weiss mumbled, "me and winter were never really close…and my father only ever had time for us when business was over…and business was never over…but this year was different…this year I have a team…and an offer…an offer to spend Yule and new years with my team, so I took it…but…I can't help but wonder…what right do I have to intrude on Ruby and Yang's break…just because I didn't want to be alone…"

"You know that Ruby and Yang are happy to have you here." Blake said, "Their family motto seems to be 'the more the merrier.'"

"I still feel like an intruder."

"Weiss…"

the heiress looked at Blake, the Faunus was staring intently at the young girl, "you have no reason to feel like that, you're as much apart of their family as their uncle is."

Weiss took a deep breath, "thanks Blake." She said softly.

"Mhmm…thank you, by the way, for the book."

"It's nothing…" Weiss mumbled, "it was my favorite story when I was little…so I thought, 'why not give you the book, who am I to keep the story from you.'"

"Well I'm glad you thought I should read it." Blake said with a smile. Weiss just smiled softly, the rest of the night was spent in companionable silence, watching the fire dance on the glowing logs.

(IN THE MORNING)

"Should we wake them?"

"Not yet."

*Click*

"Yaaaang."

"Hey, this is going to be put in the album!"

"Sh! You'll wake them!"

"Wha…" Weiss yawned, looking up and wincing at the crick in her neck, "why are you so loud?" she complained, glaring at Yang and Roran.

"Sorry Weiss cream, didn't mean to wreck you're snuggle time." Yang said with a grin."

"Snuggle time, what are you-" it was at this point that Weiss realized someone had wrapped their arms around her waist, she looked back and found Blake asleep behind her, hugging her tightly.

"This is going to be my screen saver!" Yang said happily, tapping away on her scroll.

"Guys, this isn't what it looks like!" Weiss whispered.

"Sure it isn't," Roran said.

"You little-" Weiss stopped as she felt Blake nuzzle her neck, mumbling in her sleep.

"Ah, young love." Yang said with a fake swoon.

"Didn't know you swung that way Schnee." Roran said with a laugh.

"I will murder you Vance."

"You'd have to catch me first," Roran said, "and seeing as how you're preoccupied, it'll be hard." He turned to Ruby and kissed her, "I'll see you back at Beacon."

"Bye Roran," ruby said waving as he walked out.

"Where's he going?" Weiss muttered.

"Has to go see Jaune's family apparently." Yang said, "Ruby was going to go with him, but-"

"-but I never leave my team behind!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Huh…." Blake mumbled, waking up groggily.

"Oh smooth move Rubes."

"Hehe…"

(LINE BREAK)

Roran drove through the streets of Vale, his wind whipping around him as he pushed the limit of the motorcycle he was on, it was still early, so not many cars were on the roads, giving him plenty of room as he revved the engine, hoping to get out of the city before too many people took to the streets. As he stopped as stop light, he noticed a few guys standing around, watching him intently, all of them had Faunus traits, and all of them were pulling masks out and putting them on. Roran rolled his shoulders, his hand instinctively going to his revolver at his side casually, as if he was simply checking the straps. As soon as the light turned green he took off, he looked back and saw a couple of the men stepping out into the middle of the street, one of them raised a scroll to his ear and started speaking.

A screech made Roran look ahead, he turned sharply and narrowly avoided a truck, he swerved around it and gunned down the street as the truck charged after him, in the bed of the truck stood a Faunus with a rifle, trying to get a bead on the swerving Roran.

Roran pulled his revolver out and fired two shots at the trucks tires, he heard a satisfying pop and smelled burning rubber as the truck careened off the road, Roran looked ahead and quickly turned down a side street as he saw two more trucks coming towards him, they followed down the side street, paying no mind to any obstacles in their way; Roran put his revolver up and pulled his rifle off his back, firing it single handedly behind him, twirling it in his hand to cock it and reload it. He had less accuracy, but was able to send more bullets down range. His actions got one truck to stop, it's engine spluttering from the bullets in it's engine, but the other one kept coming, now two bikes flanking it, while Roran could easily out race them, they had the advantage when he had to turn. "This is getting ridiculous," he growled, turning hard onto a side street that lead him out of the city, he pulled his scroll out, debating who to call, Ruby and her team were too far away to be of any real help, and Jaune didn't have any mode of transportation, finally he made up his mind and hit the call button.'

"Roran…" a groggy voice growled, "why the hell are you calling me at five in the damn morning!"

"Cardin! Listen to me!" Roran shouted, kicking one of the bikers away from him as they got to close, "I need help!"

"Roran? Are you driving?!"

"I just left the city; I'm heading towards the north mountain! I got-" he stopped as he was hit by a truck, sending him flying into the wooded area off the side of the road.

"Roran? What happened? Roran!?"

Roran groaned and started getting up, he was about to reach for his scroll, only for the small device to be shot to pieces, "damn it," he growled, standing up, his rifle had slid out of it's holster when he had crashed, it was too far for him to retrieve it, especially with the men firing at him. Roran stood up and made sure he still had his revolver and saber, before taking off, running through the woods as his attackers followed; Roran pulled his shotgun out once more, sliding a couple of shells in and turned around, blasting two Faunus who were getting too close with a pepper spray round, they hit the ground, screaming in pain as the round did it's job, Roran continued running jumping over a creek and into an even thicker part of the woods, he turned and pointed his gun at the creek as four more Faunus waded into the water, he shot it with a stun round and got all four, before smirking and continuing to run.

(LINE BREAK)

"Where did he go!" Roman snapped, glaring at the white fang members.

"The woods," the leader said, "he's been able to evade our patrols."

Roman growled, "he's the key to getting Derrick, if you can't find him-"

"He's weak, injured, that crash hurt him."

"How do you know?" Roman asked with narrowed eyes.

"There was a lot of blood, that's how we've been tracking him so far, but he knows how to use that to his advantage, fake trails, traps."

"It's his home territory." Roman muttered. Taking a puff of his cigar, "if not home territory, then something similar to home…" he looked over at the other grunts, "get as many patrols out there, I want it to where he has no breathing room, where any slip-up could royally screw him over."

"Yes sir."

"And Perry," Roman said, making the Faunus turn to look at him once more.

"Make sure you don't damage him too much, we at least want to interrogate him before."

(LINE BREAK)

Roran sat on a thick branch, pressing his ripped up t-shirt into a wound on his arm, below him he could see several Faunus running past, looking around for him, but the foliage of the tree kept him hidden, now if only he could stop the bleeding.

Roran checked his weapons, he was running low on special dust rounds, four stun rounds for the shotgun, a single incendiary shell, after that he was left with the old black powder rounds that he hadn't used since the day he and Jaune had stumbled into the Grimm nest, the rounds were destructive, they could easily tear through aura, having come from a time when they were looking for any way to kill humans easily, most rounds like this were hard to come by nowadays, usually only criminals really used them. And Roran loathed using them, but if it came down to it, he'd use them to get out of that forest…

…He'd use them to survive.


	9. survival

Cardin drove as fast as he could through Vale, struggling to strap his armor on as he drove, since he had gotten the call from Roran he had sped through the country side of Vale to get into the city limits, and that had been an hour ago, "Damn it, damn it, damn it," he growled as he turned down a street that would take him to the north mountain, where he found a trail of destruction in the forms of crashed trucks and totaled motorcycles, he stopped the car when he spotted a familiar rifle on the side of the rode, he jumped out and ran over to it, picking it up and looking it over, the stock was slightly cracked, and mud caked the sights, but all in all it was fine, "Roran…" he muttered, he heard a snap behind him and he quickly turned around, pointing Roran's rifle at whoever was behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cardin it's me!" Dove shouted, holding his hands up in fright.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Cardin demanded, putting the rifle down.

"I was looking at my scroll when I got an alert on someone's Aura level going into the red, low and behold it was Roran, I activated his GPS and came out here…well, found his scroll way the hell over there." He pointed further down the road, "it's pretty busted up, I heard a car come so I came over to see if it was the police."

Cardin sighed and walked up to his car, tossing the rifle into the back seat, "you the only one out here?"

"Um…no…Sky's still looking around where we found his scroll…and…hehe…you're not going to like this but…"

"Dove! Yatsu found a trail!" a very familiar voice shouted, making Cardin wince, he slowly turned around and found himself looking at the slender figure of Velvet Scarlatina, "oh…C-Cardin…" she said, slightly apprehensive.

'What is she doing here?" Cardin demanded.

"Her and Yatsuhashi saw us running through downtown trying to get out here, so they gave us a lift."

"Anything to help out Roran." Velvet said, 'I still owe him.'

Cardin winced slightly at that; he was the reason of her owing him, "how long ago did he go in the red?'

"Well, I'd say about an hour ago." Dove said, "That could've been when he lost his scroll…"

"He called me an hour ago," Cardin muttered, "he was telling me where he was when the call was cut short."

'You don't think he's…dead do you?" Dove struggled to get the word out, looking terrified.

"No," Velvet said confidently, 'there was blood, but not enough for him to have bled out, and if that were the case, his body would still be here, Yatsuhashi found a blood trail and several spent cartridges down that way." She pointed to where the hulking man could be just barely be seen through the foliage.

Cardin nodded, and then went back into his car, pulling his mace out, "lets get going."

"Why are you bringing that?" Dove asked in confusion.

"Because whatever made him crash is probably still out here, and if it comes to a fight…"

"R-right." Dove muttered, his hand going to his sword.

"Lets get going," Velvet said, walking towards Yatsuhashi and sky.

'Hey man," Cardin said, stopping Dove, "you good?"

"I…' he hesitated, "we've never fought anything other then Grimm outside of combat class…I'm just nervous…and worried."

"It was bound to happen soon or later," Cardin said, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Dove asked.

"I need you to go into town and get the police, and contact team RWBY and Jauney-boy, something tells me they don't know what's going on."

"Why would Roran call you though?" Dove asked, "I mean…doesn't his girlfriend live in Vale?"

"She lives off the coast in Patch," Cardin said, "that's an hour and a half journey, and longer if the ferry's running late. He probably thought I lived in Vale, which would've meant quicker reaction time if-"

"-if you didn't live an hour outside of Vale." Dove finished, "So…call team RWBY and Jaune, and get the police, anything else?"

"Yeah, as soon as your done, get your ass out here to help us find him…there's gonna be a fight and we'll need everyone."

"You sure you'll be fine being alone with Velvet?" Dove asked warily, "you…haven't exactly been nice to her.'

Cardin growled, "I'll live through it, this isn't the time to go to some petty squabbles."

Dove nodded, "I'll see you in a bit man." Dove said, patting his armored shoulder and running up to Cardins car.

Cardin walked over to Velvet, "lets get going." He said.

"Where's Dove going?" Velvet asked.

"He's going to get the police and inform a couple of friends about what's going on, now can you shut up so we can find-" Cardin stopped as Yatsuhashi grabbed him and shoved him into the tree.

"You should be a little more respectful." Yatsuhashi growled in Cardin's face, 'if it weren't for Velvet, you'd be out here on your own."

"Yatsu-" Velvet started.

"Don't tell me to calm down Velvet." He said warningly, "we come out to help and he is still ungrateful."

Cardin fought to keep his temper under control, "sorry," he muttered, "but one of my teammates is out here, injured, low on ammo, and probably facing both Grimm and human threats, so excuse me if I'm a little blunt, but I meant what I said, we need to shut up, and get moving. Because the longer we sit here, the closer he comes to death."

Yatsuhashi glared at him a little longer, then dropped him, "The trail begins over here." He said, walking deeper into the forest, Sky letting him pass as he walked

Cardin stood up, and waved Velvet off as she tried to help him, "Don't touch me." he muttered, walking away.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Roran ran as hard as he could through the foliage of the forest, all attempts at stealth thrown out the window by the two white fang grunts on dirt bikes chasing after him, Roran turned and fired the last of his stun rounds, hitting one in the neck and sending him tumbling through the forest. He jumped into a dried up creek bed, he instantly turned around and fired his final round at the dirt bike that was now flying above him, he hit the back tire which sent it tumbling out of control into a tree, Roran sat down and checked his ammo pouches, grimacing as he pulled out the one round he didn't want to use.

Old black powder rounds, the explosive tip was infused with the dark dust that came from decomposed Grimm carcasses, it was a terrible round that tore through aura and limbs, it was a round that had made the Great War even bloodier then intended.

And it was a round that Roran loaded into his revolver with an air of finality. He peered out of the creek bed and saw a line of white fang grunts walking through the foliage, their weapons at the ready. Roran took aim at the lead man, his finger hovering over the trigger, hesitant, until Roran lowered his gun and quietly slipped away, shaking his head as he did, "not yet…not yet…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cardin walked behind Yatsuhashi and Sky, catching small snippets of their conversation of a popular movie series, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was mostly worried that they hadn't found Roran yet. Throughout their trek they had found evidence of him being there, blood on a tree, or peppering a bush, spent shell casings littering the ground. They even found his hat, which Sky promptly put on; saying, 'I've always wanted to wear this.' something else they found that concerned them, were broken white fang masks,

"Lien for your thoughts?" Velvet's question took Cardin by surprise, almost making him jump.

"W-what?"

She shrugged, "You look deep in thought, I was just wondering what you were thinking."

Cardin hesitated, and then sighed, "Roran's been out here for almost four hours now, with us looking for him for three of those hours. We know his aura's in the red, and the white fang is looking for him…its kind of nerve racking."

"I'm sure Roran'll be fine." Velvet said, "I mean…he fought a pack of Ursai while running on two hours of sleep."

"And that's two hours for that week." Sky added.

Cardin nodded, "But he wasn't injured, and missing one of his main weapons."

"I am sure he is fine," Yatsuhashi said, looking around, "now…do you hear that?"

Cardin strained to hear what Yatsuhashi was, "I don't…wait…" his eyes widened as he heard the sound of gunfire in the distance, "it could be Roran! Lets go!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Roran jumped behind a boulder as dust rounds flew around him, he peaked over the boulder and took a shot at one of the white fang grunts that was trying to sneak around the boulder, he caught the dog Faunus in the chest, sending him tumbling down the hill, he hid once more as more bullets flew towards him. He checked his revolver; he had fired a total of four of the black dust rounds, which meant that four Faunus were lying on the forest floor dead.

"Out of the way!" a deep voice snarled, making Roran look over the boulder once more, his eyes widened as he watched a large Faunus with long horns walk out of the foliage, a rocket launcher on his shoulder, "this is your last warning Vance!" he snarled, "surrender, or we go to drastic measures."

'Hmm…fuck you!" Roran shouted, taking a shot at the man, only for the bullet to slam into a tree beside him, before he could get another shot at him; the Faunus sent a missile right at the boulder, the explosion sent Roran flying, his revolver falling out of his hand as he slammed into a tree, groaning as he coughed up blood. _Something just broke…_ he thought to himself as he forced himself to stand and pull his saber out, just in time to block an attack by the same Faunus that had blown up the boulder, the hulking man was now wielding a spiked club, which he brought down again, Roran rolled out of the way, groaning in pain as he did.

"Come now little lion cub," the Faunus said, grabbing Roran by his throat and hauling him up, "Just give up."

"F-fuck you." Roran croaked out, spitting blood on the man's uniform.

The large man growled and threw Roran to the ground and stepped on his chest, making Roran scream in pain.

"Hey jack ass!" someone snarled, making the brute turn around in time to catch a mace with his jaw, sending him flying into the ground.

Cardin ran into the clearing, slamming into two-surprised Faunus, "get away from my partner!"

Sky and Velvet ran over to Roran while Cardin had the attention of the white fang, "Roran, you alright?" Sky asked.

"Never better." Roran said dryly, wincing as Velvet touched his side.

"Your ribs are broken." She said, "and you have no aura left."

"I figured." Roran muttered, looking over at Cardin, who was now joined by Yatsuhashi, who was keeping the grunts back with large swinging arcs of his blade, "how did you guy's find me?"

"We followed the path of destruction." Sky said, supporting Roran as good as he could while returning the mans hat, "Velvet, we need to get out of here."

"You get Roran out, I'm going to go help Yatsu and Cardin." She said, running over to her partner, who was slowly being pushed back.

Cardin was also being pushed back, having thrown his mace to help Roran, he was now using what ammo was left in Roran's rifle to keep them at bay.

Roran saw this and looked around, "where's Cardin's mace?" he asked sky.

"I…I don't know."

"Go find it." Roran commanded, "he's gonna need it soon."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sky took off running, while Roran leaned against the crumbling remains of the boulder, watching the fight helplessly, "watch out!" he shouted as one of the Faunus crept up behind Cardin, but Cardin couldn't hear him, Roran looked around frantically, before spotting his revolver a couple of yards away from him, he tried to run towards it, but ended up falling onto the ground, he let out a snarl as he dragged himself over to it. He grabbed it just as the grunt raised his sword to strike Cardin, "Not on my watch asshole." Roran growled, firing and hitting the man in the side of the head, making blood splatter on the grass.

Cardin turned around at the shot and looked at Roran, who was taking aim again, shooting a grunt who was trying to take advantage of Cardin's surprise, "keep fighting asshole," Roran muttered, rolling onto his back and looking for anymore rounds, most had been crushed when he had been stepped on. But he was able to find a couple, which he loaded into the chamber, he looked over at Yatsu and Velvet, who were handling things pretty well, until a lucky swing from a muscle bound Faunus' hammer sent Velvet flying into a tree, dazing her.

"Velvet!" Yatsuhashi shouted, unable to disengage from his enemies to help her, the hulking brute advanced on the stunned rabbit Faunus and raised his hammer to deal the final blow, only for it to get shot out of his hand by Roran, who reset his aim and pulled the trigger, only to be met with a dull click, "damn it." He muttered, "dud…" he slowly got to a kneeling position as the Faunus advanced on him. "I'll be damned." He muttered as he stood up, wincing at the pain, "if I die lying down."

"Roran!" Sky shouted, running towards the lion Faunus, Cardin's mace in his arms, but he was too far away to be of any help.

"Get that mace to Cardin damn it!" Roran snapped, pulling his knife out, holding it one hand while he unsheathed his claws on his free hand.

"They want you alive," the brute growled, "but I think you're more useful dead."

Roran spat a little more blood out, "just try it." He said.

The brute charged, raising his fist while Roran let loose as yell that sounded like a roar. A yellow glow emanated around him and suddenly, the brute was on his back, two golden lions pinning him to the ground, snarling in his face. Roran looked confused for a few seconds, before he shook it away, "mess with the pride." He muttered as the lions dragged the screaming man away, he looked back towards Cardin, Sky had gotten to him and now the two were fighting side by side with Yatsuhashi.

"Roran," Velvet said worriedly, kneeling next to the injured man.

"Velvet…are…are you alright?' Roran asked.

"I should be asking you that." Velvet said, looking over to where the to lions were stalking back towards Roran, weaving around Velvet and sitting next to Roran, "where did they come from?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I think…it's my semblance." He looked at them, both lions looked completely real, from the mane of the larger male lion, to the amber eyes of the lioness. "I…I don't…" he let out a groan as he felt himself get weaker, and the two lions disappeared into golden light, he fell onto his back, his breath shallow.

Velvet quickly pulled out her medical pack, doing what she could to help him, from aura boosters to pain medication.

Overhead, a soft hum of engines made everyone in the clearing look up, two bullheads descended into the gap of the tree canopy, "This is the Valesian police," a voice said over the intercom of one, "drop your weapons and get on the ground now, or we will use deadly force." The other bullhead opened it's side doors and team RWBY jumped out, the addition of a fresh team of Hunters made most of the white fang cut and run. But a few dedicated grunts charged; the fight that followed was entirely one sided, with RWBY thoroughly wiping the floor with the remaining grunts while the tired remnants of team CFVY and CRDL watched on.

"I never thought I'd be able to see an accurate description of over-kill." Sky muttered as the bullhead touched down and a couple of police jumped out alongside Dove and a team of medics. The medics ran over to Roran while Dove walked up to the others.

'I thought you said there was going to be a fight." Dove asked Cardin, looking over at Team RWBY, who was now quadruple teaming one of the larger white fang members.

"Well, it was, until the supercharged team of angry women came onto the battlefield." Cardin said, looking over to where Roran was being loaded on a stretcher, Cardin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, 'found you just in time huh?"

"Couldn't have found me sooner?" Roran mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry, took me an hour to get into the city."

"I thought you lived in the city!?" Roran exclaimed, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"No, I live outside it."

"Well…guess the timings my fault." He said with a weak chuckle, "were you the one who contacted team CFVY?"

"Actually," Velvet started, "we saw dove and sky running down main street in full battle gear, so we decided to help.'

"And how did they know?"

"Can we do this catch up talk another time?" the medic asked, "we need to et him to a hospital."

Cardin picked up Rorans knife and put it in the gunslingers hand, "for when they put you under." Cardin said.

Roran gave a thumbs-up as they loaded them onto a bullhead, taking off moments before team RWBY rejoined them.

"Where's Roran?!" Ruby asked urgently.

"They just took him to the hospital." Cardin said, "Calm down."

"We have to get to the hospital! He could be dying or in a coma or he could be trying to escape! I know he doesn't like hospitals and if theystarttryingtosedatehimhecouldhurtthemandhimselfand-" she stopped as Yang slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down Rubes." Yang said slowly, "Take a couple of deep breaths." Yang looked at Cardin, "so what happened? All we got from Dove was that he got an alert saying that Rorans Aura fell into the red."

"We know as much as you." Cardin said, "I'd gotten a call from Roran asking for my help."

"Why'd he call you?" Weiss asked in annoyance, "no offense, but we could've provided more support."

"He was trying to get a quick response." Cardin said, "you guys were an hour and a half away, and he thought I lived in town, only reason I got here within an hour of the call was because I sped the entire way."

"Can we stop discussing this?" Ruby asked frantically, "We need to meet Roran at the hospital!"

"Rubes, he'll be fine." Yang said, "a couple of new scars and a few days of recovery and he'll be right as rain."

Ruby looked around for anyone who would back her up, but most everyone was agreeing with Yang.

"Actually," Cardin piped up, picking up a random knife from the ground, "we didn't give him his knife, and-"

"and he can't sleep without it!" Ruby concluded, snatching the knife out of Cardin's hands, then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and zoomed over to it, "his saber! He can't be without his saber."

Yang looked at Weiss, who rolled her eyes, "alright Ruby, you and Cardin go check on him, we'll stay back and help the police."

"Thank you!" Ruby said quickly, running through the forest.

Cardin sighed, "I'll see you guy's there I guess…" he muttered, walking after her.

Yatsuhashi watched Cardin leave, giving a small grunt of satisfaction, "guess he's not as bad as I thought." He muttered.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Roran glared at the ceiling of his hospital room, it had been almost an hour since they had brought him in and put him in the bed with instructions not to move, they had given him a few more aura boosters and water and then left him alone; which was fine, except for one thing…

…Roran really needed to go to the bathroom. He had been pressing the help button for almost fifteen minutes, and yet no one had come in, "I survived a hail of bullets, an explosion, and a crash that totaled my bike." Roran muttered, "and now I'm going to die from a full bladder."

The door slowly opened, making Roran perk up, "finally, doc, is that you?"

"I wouldn't call myself a doctor." A deep, familiar voice said, making Roran look up, his eyes widening.

"How ya doin' cub?" Derrick Vance asked as he closed the door, "you look like hammered shit."


	10. close encounters

Emerald loved to play with her quarry.

It wasn't enough that she and Mercury had to kill Tukson, they also had to make sure that the message was clear.

"Oh, oh, what about violets garden? In paper back?"

"He's got it," Mercury drawled, "hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald said, pretending to think it over.

'Eh, no pictures, hey, you got any comics?"

"Near the front," Tukson muttered, watching them carefully.

"How about third crusade?" emerald asked, leaning forward.

"He doesn't have it," someone said off to the side, making Emerald look over in surprise, leaning against one of the book shelves, reading a dusty leather-bound book was a woman, her red hair held down by a slouch hat, a red cat tail flicking lazily behind her, she had on a black hoodie and faded blue jeans, converse sneakers covering her feet, her green eyes left the pages for a few seconds as she looked at Emerald, "bummer when I found out too," she said, a distinct accent tracing her voice.

Emerald shared a look with Mercury; they knew witnesses were a probability, which just meant they had to get their hands a little bloodier.

The girl closed the book and replaced it, "you know, I know a another book store that just got a fresh shipment of books; so they might have Third Crusade."

"We're fine," emerald said pointedly.

"I'm not," she said, pulling on stiff, fingerless gloves.

Tukson took a step back, his claws lowly coming out.

"See, Tukson's under our protection, and I don't like it when someone idly threats him."

"Who said we were threatening?" Mercury asked, stepping forward.

"The fact that you're here on behalf of the white fang is threatening enough."

"Who the hell are you?" Emerald snapped at her.

"Just a Reaper doing her job." She said, blades coming out of the gloves.

Emerald stiffened at the title, "so, you're one of the people that Romans' been having trouble with." She sneered, pulling her guns out, "can't wait to show him how much of pushovers you really are."

She just smirked, "guess we'll find out, won't we?" she asked, she charged at Emerald as the green-haired girl fired, she ducked under the attack and raked her metal claws across emeralds bare midriff, the wound was almost instantly healed by aura, but it had the desired effect of psyching out Emerald as the girl let out a surprised gasp, she jumped and kicked Emerald in the back, sending her into a stack of books.

"Emerald!" Mercury shouted, moving to help his partner, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned and found himself looking at a cloaked man who had on a full face mask, the eyepieces were several lenses that switched as he looked at Mercury before throwing him out the front door.

"Damn it!" Emerald snapped, extending her sickle-chains and swinging at the redhead, who was twisting and dodging as best as she could in the cluttered room.

Mercury groaned as he slowly sat up and looked at the cloaked figure walking towards him, "big tough guy huh?" he asked, jumping up, "come on then."

The figure grabbed the edge of his cloak and pulled it off, revealing tanned muscle, he had on a tactical vest that had several blades and guns strapped to it, a rifle was slung on his back and two sawed off double barrels were holstered at his side.

Mercury hesitated, then charged, jumping and delivering a powerful kick to the mans chest, shooting off a round as he did to flip away, the man pulled out two handguns, unloading their clips as Mercury ran to dodge, sending his own rounds back at him.

The man dodged the shots as he put the handguns up and pulling out two knives, he charged forward and slashed at Mercury, who did his best to avoid the deadly blades.

"Ah!" the redhead shouted as she flipped out of the bookstore, an angry emerald right on her trail.

The hulking brute of a man stepped in her way, kicking her back with a booted foot,

"You all right Alicia?" he asked the bruised woman.

"I'm fine," she said angrily, 'cheeky bitch got a cheap shot in."

"How about lets switch dance partners?"

"Lets do it," Alicia said, turning and blocking a kick from Mercury and delivering her own to his stomach, "Careful with her Arsenal, she's a wily one."

Arsenal just grunted as he walked towards Emerald, who's lip curled in a snarl as she swung her chains at lightning speed, only to gasp in surprise as Arsenal caught the blades barehanded and pulled her towards him and slamming her into the ground with a clenched fist.

Alicia was engaged in an almost literal dance of death, dodging, receiving, and delivering strikes as Mercury did the same, their speed almost matched, with Mercury being only slightly faster.

"You're pretty good for a girl," Mercury muttered as Alicia blocked an overhead kick with her claws.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." she muttered pushing his leg back and raking her metal claws across his chest.

Mercury flipped back and landed right next to Emerald as she was hurled once more by Arsenal, 'my aura's getting low," he muttered to her.

"They're not pulling their punches like normal hunters." She said back.

"Didn't you hear Roman? Their not normal hunters!" Mercury kicked out and caught Alicia in the stomach with one of his rounds, "we need to go! Cast an illusion."

Emerald concentrated, the two huntsmen stopped their attack, looking around in confusion.

"They were just here!" Alicia said angrily.

"Lets go," Emerald said softly to Mercury, and soon the two were running down the street.

Arsenal pricked his ears, "they're running," he growled, looking to where he had last seen them, his lenses changing several times.

"Idiot, they're already gone." Alicia muttered

"No, illusionist bitch." He growled, pulling the rifle off his back and loosing several rounds.

Alicia's eyes widened as suddenly emerald and Mercury were back, albeit further down the street, Emerald was looking at Arsenal in shock, a cut on her cheek from where a bullet grazed her, Mercury was holding his shoulder in pain, a bullet having hit him.

Arsenal kept his sights on them, 'should I take them?" he asked Alicia.

Alicia glared at the two as they slowly backed up, "No, let them run back to Roman." She said, turning back to go into Tukson's, Arsenal followed a few minutes later.

"You two gonna help?" a gruff voice asked as they entered the shop, Derrick stood with Tukson, rearranging the books.

"Sure, was our fault they're disorganized anyways." Alicia said, getting to work while Arsenal leaned against the wall.

"Who were they?" Derrick asked conversationally.

"New partners of Adam Taurus," Tukson said, "quite the little killers."

"They were tough," Alicia admitted, "but we're tougher…how was the cub?"

"Injured but fine," Derrick said, "and no, you're not allowed to go see him."

"Come on!" Alicia whined, "We've never met him!"

"You will," Derrick said, "I have a new assignment for you two."

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

Roran sat in the courtyard at Beacon, looking up at the stars; it was six days since he had been dismissed from the hospital, six days since he had seen his father. Six days since he had been given a way of contacting him.

 _Whenever you need me, I'll be there._

Those were the words that his father had told him before he left again, which had left Roran conflicted, should he call the one man who had abandoned him and his sister; or should he rip up the card and never be bothered with it again."

"Roran…"

Roran looked up, as Jaune walked over to him, "Jaune, what're you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, Ruby said she didn't know where you had gone, and Cardin was a little worried."

"Pfft, as if." Roran said, "Cardin was probably happy I wasn't blaring Hank Williams."

"Well he's happy about that too." Jaune said with a small laugh, sitting next to his old friend, "what's on your mind?" he asked.

Roran looked at him, then pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Okay…so you got a girls number, Ruby might kill you if she finds out, but I don't see a problem."

"It's not from a girl," he said, "it's from my dad."

Jaune's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"It's from my dad." Roran said again, 'He visited me while I was in the hospital."

"That's…good…right?" Jaune asked, "I mean…you've been looking for him since Torchwick mentioned him.

"Yeah…but now…I'm not sure what to do…'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he sighed, "he left us man…me and Claudia…just left us, abandoned us for no real reason…and now he's back…and I know that's what I wanted; but when I talked to him, I couldn't even get a straight answer on why he left, he just…gave me the card and left…"

Jaune handed the card back, "I think that you should call him." Jaune said, "and hear me out on this; he's been gone for over fifteen years, anything he tries to tell you would just sound like an excuse. So maybe he's waiting until you're both more familiar with each other before telling you."

Roran gave a soft chuckle, "sounds reasonable." He said, "of course, I wasn't looking for reasonable, I was looking for 'screw your old man, lets go get drunk and paint the town'."

Jaune laughed, "if you wanted that, you'll have to wait for Yang, she's been pushing that angle with Weiss for almost three months now."

"Damn." He looked at the card for a few seconds.

"You gonna call him?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe…I'm still not sure."

"Well, whatever happens, you know that you got me and Ruby."

"And Amelia, if she ever calms down."

Jaune started to laugh again, "Oh man, she kicked your ass so bad when we got into your room."

"It wasn't funny," Roran objected, "she threw me out of a window!"

"Oh don't be a baby, it wasn't that far of a fall."

"We were on the third story!"

"You've fallen further! Remember that camping trip? Not too far from Shione village?'

"Yeah I remember, she threw me off a cliff, and threw you into a river."

"It wasn't a river, it was a creek, and that creek was full of leeches! At least you landed in a lake."

"A lake full of equestrian Grimm!"" Roran said, laughing.

The two bickered and reminisced for most of the night, only packing up and leaving when Professor Goodwitch came out to yell at them to go to bed.

"See you tomorrow Roran," Jaune said.

"Yeah, see ya…and thanks Jaune." Roran said, scratching his chin, "thanks for the advice."

"Any time partner," Jaune said with a grin, "don't forget, we're meeting Amelia in Vale tomorrow, she gets in at six."

"Got ya," Roran said, walking back to his dorm, he walked in and found Dove and Sky sitting by the window smoking, Cardin was sitting at his desk.

'There you are," Dove said, "where you been?"

"Courtyard," Roran said, walking over to them, "care to bum me a cig?"

"Got you," Sky said, holding one out.

Roran took it and lit it, "so," he said, blowing smoke out of his nose, looking at Cardin, "you were worried about me?"

"Don't kid yourself," Cardin said, "I was getting tired of Ruby coming by every other minute looking for you."

"She only came by once," Dove pointed out, "and that was to put Roran's rifle back on his bed."

"Yeah," Sky agreed, "you were the one pacing back and forth until Jaune came by."

"Oh shut up!" Cardin snapped.

The three teammates laughed, "glad to know you're not completely heartless Cardin." Roran said with a grin.

"Whatever," he muttered, getting into bed, "if you guy's leave the window open again, I'm kicking all of your asses."


End file.
